Living With a Sociopath
by pyroleigh
Summary: Doctor Zelda Nohansen takes a job as the sobriety coach and live in caretaker of the best consulting detective the world has never seen. Crime, romance, humorous situations, and drama ensue. If you like Elementary and Sherlock, you're going to like this one.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda wasn't so sure she was going to like her new job, but when the economy turned down and she needed something to pay the bills... being a live in caretaker sounded better than the alternative. As she sits down after shaking the woman's hand she forces a smile. "Well now Doctor Nohansen," the young woman starts as she reads over Zelda's resume, "you seem to be quite an accomplished doctor. Why don't you open up your own practice?"

"I have been asked that since I graduated," Zelda says with a small laugh, "and honestly I don't know. I suppose it was never really my thing."

"You do know that this job will not be easy correct?" the woman says carefully, eyes searching her face for any signs of misgivings.

"I wouldn't expect it to be. From what you've told me-"

"My brother is a drug addict Doctor Nohansen," the woman talks over her as she tucks some brownish red hair behind her ear, "he overdosed a month ago and since he's come back from the hospital he's had five people move in to be his caretaker. None of them have lasted more than a night," she says her words with scorn, whether that's directed at the brother in question or the failings of the hirees, Zelda can't tell.

"I'm used to working with difficult cases," Zelda says firmly. She needs this job, not only for the money but also for the roof over her head it provides.

"One woman left crying after five minutes," she says with a cold smile.

"It takes a lot to make me cry," Zelda responds, hiding her wavering resolve.

"Then let's go over and meet my... charming brother shall we?"

XxX

A ten minute car ride later and they pull up to a very nice town home. The bricks are a muddy red, the white painted decorative shutters contrast beautifully, and the yard work is spotless. "Seems very nice," Zelda remarks and the woman sighs heavily as they climb out of her car.

"Looks are deceiving Miss Nohansen," she says firmly as her high dollar heels click up the sidewalk to the steps leading to the front door. "I called him this morning to remind him I might be bringing someone by... let's hope he remembers..." the last part is mumbled as she puts a key into the lock and turns it.

The house is silent, eerily so as they make their way through the small front entrance into a living room area turned into a makeshift library. Books line the shelves, some are stuffed haphazardly on top and others litter the floor. A worn couch and two chairs that look like ancient antiques sit alone in the room, a thin layer of dust on their leather surfaces. "Are you home?" the woman calls out loudly and is answered with a thump somewhere above their heads. Zelda looks up, curious as to what could have made such a noise, when she hears steps on the stairs by the front entrance.

"Mist I swear I-" a man comes into view, wearing nothing but a pair of red, black, and gray plaid sleep pants. Zelda puts a friendly smile on her face as he looks at her. He tilts his head, his dark blue locks catching the light beautifully as he scowls at her. "What's this?" he asks and Mist snorts.

"Ike we went over this dear brother," she chides in a false loving tone. "This is Zelda Nohansen she-"

"Doctor," he corrects and Zelda's brow twitches in surprise.

"How'd you know?" she asks and he blinks like a bored cat.

"You dress smartly, but not in a business way. You have a slight tear on the left sleeve of your jacket which you've stitched up with dark thread to hide, but it is a vertical mattress suture, commonly used by doctors."

"That's impressive," Zelda remarks and he nods.

"I know. Why must you insist on this Mist?" he asks as he turns his dark blue eyes back to his sister, giving Zelda a chance to stare at his track-marked arms and odd tattoos that litter the surface of his skin.

"Because Mother finds you untrustworthy," she replies with a sickly sweet smile and Zelda watches Ike's fingers twitch at his sides.

"I do not need a babysitter, I am a grown man-"

"You overdosed you idiot," Mist snaps. "You can't handle yourself, that much is clear, so now you're going to have Doctor Nohansen looking out for you." Ike turns his attention back to her and Zelda fights the urge to cringe from that piercing gaze.

"Are you squeamish Doctor?" he asks and she shakes her head. "Good, because I have a body to examine down at the morgue in thirty minutes. If you insist on being my babysitter, please be ready by then."

"You're a mortician?" Zelda asks, wondering why she wasn't told his occupation.

"No, I consult with the police on cases that are to complex for their simple minds," he says and turns around to go back up the stairs. "Be ready Doctor, it's a gruesome scene." Zelda looks to Mist who seems to be swallowing back the urge to snap at him.

"He's eccentric," Mist says after a moment and gives Zelda a tight smile. "So, interested?" Zelda looks up at the ceiling where she can hear Ike moving above her.

"Very," she responds and Mist claps her hands together.

"I will set it up to help you get moved in... Good luck," she adds after a moment and starts toward the front door. "You'll need it," she mumbles the words, obviously not meant for Zelda's ears. The door clicks behind her retreating form and Zelda steps over to the bookshelf, curious as to what a man such as this would read.

Her eyes skim the spines, noting the wide array of novels and texts with an impressed nod of her head.

"I hope you are ready to..." Ike's voice makes her whirl like a guilty criminal and she watches his eyes narrow almost imperceptibly. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I'm-"

"You're curious," he says it like a fact and Zelda resists the urge to shudder and instead turns her attention to his clothing. He's wearing a black suit, accented with a light blue button down that's buttoned up to the top. "You really want to know, yet you're terrified of what awaits you... also of me," he adds as he turns to a coat rack containing one lone black trench coat.

"I'm not afraid of you," she states boldly and he turns to her as he slides his coat on.

"I did not say afraid," he says as he walks up to her. Zelda can't help her reflexive step back, and when her back hits the bookshelf a gasp escapes her lips. He stops before her, leaning his face close to hers. His breath is warm as it ghosts across her face, a stark contrast to his cold blue eyes and unsmiling lips. "I said terrified." Her mouth opens but no words come out. His eyes run over her face, flicker down to her lips, and back to her eyes before he takes a half step back. "Come along now Doctor," he calls as he goes to the door, "we have a body waiting."

 **XXX**

 **Me? Self control issues?! Never! I'm offended you say such rude things about me! Anyway, new idea from yours truly. Let me know what you think of my Elementary and Sherlock fusion hybrid with the ever amazing Ike and Zelda!**


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm not terrified of you," Zelda says as they step onto the front stoop of the townhouse. Ike gives her a bored look that somehow conveys disbelief and she sighs. "You obviously have no social skills but that's common with-"

"Drug addicts? Geniuses?" He poses both to her, as if letting her pick as he locks the door. "I am both Doctor."

"Well," she takes a steadying breath as they start down the steps, her eyes falling to a police cruiser waiting by the curb, "I can help you with the addiction, that's part of why I'm here."

"Yes and the other is to make sure I don't kill myself," he says it so nonchalantly, an eavesdropper would think they were discussing the weather.

"I don't think anyone wants that," Zelda sighs and he looks at her for a moment.

"You won't be able to stand me, I can promise you that now," he sounds so honest and true, and if Zelda isn't mistaken there's a touch of sadness hidden beneath his tone.

"Who's with you now Freak?" the officer standing beside the cruiser says with a chuckle and Ike's fingers twitch at his sides.

"Officer Roy this is Doctor Zelda Nohansen," he indicates Zelda as he opens the back door, "she's my sister's newest attempt at a sobriety coach and a caretaker for me."

"You're stuck with him?" Roy scratches his red hair with a hand and shakes his head. "I'm sorry to hear that Doc."

"Yes yes, can we get going?" Ike sighs as he climbs in. "Come along Doctor." It's an odd command and Zelda sits beside him, Officer Roy getting the door before she can. They sit side by side, him in the middle with a blank look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Zelda asks and he holds up one finger in a silencing motion. She watches his eyes move as if he's reading an invisible document before him, the sight odd and slightly disturbing. Officer Roy hops in his seat and puts the cruiser in gear, Ike still doing his thing. He tilts the mirror and chuckles.

"He does that," he comments and Zelda looks to the officer. "I don't know what the hell he thinks that-"

"Your pedestrian ramblings are irritating," Ike snaps and goes back to his invisible reading. Roy chuckles and keeps on driving. The ride quickly falls into an awkward silence, one Zelda is scared to break. They hit a bump in the road and Roy mutters a curse, pulling Ike out of his reverie. "Your girlfriend's pregnant," it's a statement and Roy whirls to look at him, shock in his eyes.

"How'd you... you know what? I'm not going to ask, I won't be able to wrap my mind around it," he shakes his head and focuses back on the road. A beat more of silence passes and he sighs. "How'd you know?"

"Simple, you're far less insulting than usual to me, and I know that has nothing to do with the dear Doctor's presence. You have dark circles, your pristine uniform is wrinkled. I have met your girlfriend she wouldn't let you leave looking like this. You slept at the precinct last night because she told you she was pregnant and you don't know how to handle the situation."

"Fuck I hate you Freak," Roy growls and then the car descends into silence again. Zelda taps her fingers against her leg, stealing glances at Ike every so often. He's definitely a strange one, a person that she has no idea how to handle, but some part of that excites her. He's different and maybe that's not such a bad thing.

"I understand that you took this job for the housing opportunity," Ike says softly to her after a moment and she snaps her head to focus on him in shock. "If you'd rather, I can pay for you to have your own place, you can collect checks from my sister, and I can continue to be alone."

"I'm supposed to keep an eye on you, nice try," she says and he blinks at her. "What makes you think I-"

"You're dressed in a soft pink shirt but the rest of your pantsuit is quite masculine in cut. I believe pink is not a normal color in your wardrobe and a prying and oppressive force made you wear it. I deduce that that force has to be a parental figure, obviously your mother, because if you were living with a man that chose your clothing you would most assuredly not still be in the car with me because you would wish to get away from what you would wrongly assume is yet another dominating man." His eyes never leave hers as they talk and she fights the urge to shudder once more until he looks away again. "Are you really so committed to staying?" he asks after a moment and she nods, knowing somehow that he can see her in his periphery. "Why?"

"I hate living with my parents again," she admits and sighs heavily. "Also, you're weird but interesting."

"Weird?" he turns to her, eyes searching hers. "What makes me so weird?"

"Do you really have to ask that Freak?" Roy chimes in and Ike shuts his eyes. Once more the car falls into silence.

XxX

They make it to the police station, not a single person saying a word to them as they cross through several doors that claim in bright red letters that authorized personnel are only allowed past them. Soon they make it to a door with the words "Morgue" printed on them and he shoves them open. "Talk to me Sam," he commands and Zelda shivers in the chilly room as a blonde woman in a lab coat steps into view from an office.

"Male, forty-one, found DOA when officers knocked on the door," she says, eyes not moving from the clipboard in her hands. "Waiting on the toxicology, but my preliminary guess is that he died of natural causes-"

"Wrong," Ike says as he snatches the clipboard and the blonde sighs.

"Aren't I always?" she says and looks to Zelda. She's beautiful, that much is obvious, and her eyes narrow at Zelda. "Who're you?"

"Doctor Nohansen," Ike answers for her as he goes to the wall lined with silver doors. He pulls one open and Zelda puts a hand over her mouth at the sight of the dead body on the slab. Ike holds out a hand and Sam immediately puts a pair of gloves on the outstretched palm, eyes sizing up Zelda.

"You're his new sobriety coach huh?" she asks and Zelda nods. "Good, maybe you can teach him some manners while you're stuck with him." Zelda can't answer her, she's too busy being oddly disgusted and yet intrigued by the way Ike slides the gloves on and begins turning the man's head. Ike lowers his face to the skin behind the man's ear and stands up straight a second later.

"Injection sight right at the seam of the ear and skull."

"No shit?" Sam moves over to him and Ike shows her. "Fuck, how did I miss that?" she asks herself and Ike gives her a look. "Oh shut up," she slaps his arm and he looks to Zelda.

"Murder," he says and Sam sighs.

"Fine, I'll call the captain." She goes to her office and Ike is still staring at Zelda.

"What?" she finally demands and he points to the body.

"Come look," he commands and she snorts.

"No thanks," she shakes her head and he sighs.

"Look," he says again and she crosses her arms.

"I'm fine."

"You're a doctor, you had to cut open cadavers in medical school, there's no difference," he states and she opens her mouth only to shut it slowly. With a groan she moves to the body and he tilts the head, pushing the ear forward so she can see the tiny mark.

"Yeah that's a needle puncture," she says and he nods.

"This is the fifth body in a month to have this exact mark in the same place," he says and her eyes widen.

"So... serial killer?" she asks and he tilts his head.

"Perhaps... either that or needles are revolting against their human oppressors," he says and she lets out a disbelieving laugh.

"Is that your idea of a joke?" she asks and his mouth twitches momentarily. "So now what?" she asks and he pulls the gloves from his hands, the snapping of the material loud in the silent morgue.

"Now we go to the crime scene and find what they missed," he says and she nods.

"Anything to get out of here."

XxX

A thirty minute car ride in absolute silence sets Zelda's nerves on edge. By the time they reach the deceased's apartment her leg is bouncing up and down spastically. "Please stop," Ike says beside her and she looks to him, trying to hide that him speaking startled her. "It's quite distracting."

"Sorry," she mumbles and he goes back to staring at nothing, eyes looking like they're scanning something she can't see. "What are you doing?"

"I am attempting to go over the previous case files," he says and she lets out a laugh.

"You have them memorized?"

"Yes," he says and she looks at him, her disbelief apparent on her face.

"How?" she asks and he turns his head back to her.

"Think of my mind like a massive manor, a castle if you will. I remember everything. Photographic memory is a common term associated with this, I read something once and then file it away until it becomes necessary."

"Oh," she says, at a loss for what else to say.

"Indeed," he says and goes back to staring at nothing.

XxX

"Someone lived here?" Zelda asks in horror as they step into the squalid conditions of the studio apartment.

"And died here," Ike offers as he moves through the ankle high trash, eyes going over everything. "What do you see?" he asks and she scoffs.

"Honestly? Trash, I'm pretty sure that's a jar of urine," she points to a jar containing a yellow liquid by the one ratty recliner in the room.

"That's a safe assumption," Ike says as he steps around it. "Signs of paranoia," he says after a moment. "All of these food containers are from places that give you food quickly but won't deliver."

"So he didn't want people to know where he lived," Zelda remarks and Ike snaps his fingers. "So... was someone looking for him?" Ike freezes, eyes on a certain pile of trash.

"Clippings from the first four victims..." he mutters, eyes moving on. "He knew them, knew someone got them, was going to get to him..." he looks to Zelda, eyes demanding and angry. "What's missing?" he demands and she shrugs.

"I don't know," she says and he stalks to her, eyes focused on her.

"What's missing?" he demands again and she shrugs more emphatically.

"I don't know."

"WHAT'S MISSING?" he shouts and she cringes.

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW IKE!" she snaps and shouts back, watching him not even flinch.

"That's it," he whispers after a moment, hand fumbling into his pocket for his phone. He pulls it up, dials quickly, and puts it to his ear. "Captain," he says quickly, "I'm at victim number five's apartment... shut up and listen dammit. Any connection to the past victims? I don't care if they took the same subway I... a clinic? Where?" he listens and grabs Zelda's arm, pulling her from the trashed apartment back into the hallway. "I'll be there in ten, bring a warrant. No, just the paper I know a judge doesn't have the time to sign it!" he shoves the phone back into his pocket and keeps his grip on Zelda's arm as they move to the stairs.

XxX

They make it to the clinic, all of Zelda's questions going unanswered as they barge through the doors, a gruff and unshaven man meeting them as they do. "Ike," his voice is rough and Ike sighs, "what's going on?"

"How do you not know?" Ike demands and the man runs a hand down his face.

"Just tell me," he sighs.

"They all came here, a free clinic, for flu shots, and someone here is our killer," he turns his attention to the young brunette behind the counter and the other man turns his eyes to Zelda.

"Hello," he holds out a hand, "I'm Captain Snake, I see you're Ike's-"

"Introductions later," Ike hisses as he moves to the desk, Zelda vaguely alarmed by the charming smile on Ike's face as he approaches the woman. "Good afternoon my dear," he says and she gives him a shy smile as she subtly fixes her hair. "Have you had any disgruntled employees lately?" he asks and she blinks at him.

"I'm sorry?" she asks and he leans on the desk, getting a little closer than necessary.

"Any disgruntled employees?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"No?" she answers and he sighs.

"Any patients that were former doctors or nurses?"

"I'm sorry but that's confidential-"

"I'm with the police department," he snaps his fingers and Snake holds up the folded paper, "I have a warrant now-"

"We have a guy that comes in regularly," she answers, voice dropping to a low whisper, "he was a doctor but his license was revoked a few years back."

"Why?" Ike asks and the woman twirls her hair nervously.

"Malpractice suits," she whispers and he nods.

"Is he here now?" Ike asks and she nods her head to the tiny hallway with shut doors lining the walls.

"Exam room B," she answers. "I don't like him but we don't turn anyone away so," she shrugs and he nods.

"Does he ever look at the patient papers?" he asks and she shakes her head.

"I caught him looking once or twice," she admits and Ike looks to the captain.

"I believe you have someone to question," he offers and with a nod the captain moves to comply. "Thank you so much," he turns to the nurse and flashes her that smile again, making a blush dust her dimpled cheeks.

"Anytime," she says and Ike turns back to Zelda.

"Are you hungry?" he asks and she scoffs.

"What?"

 **XXX**

 **A quick case for him to show off, because that's what we love with our Sherlock-esque men am I right? Lemme know what you think! Shout out to my awesome review leavers for my first chapter: Helios. , concisponci, FireEmblemNerd0909, and CowTits the Udderly Glorious (No typo that time!) Much love, Leigh**


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda doesn't quite understand how they ended up sitting in a tiny little Chinese restaurant, but here she sits, Ike across from her as he watches her pick up her glass of water as they wait on their food. He's watching her intently and Zelda feels very awkward being under such scrutiny. "What?" she finally asks and he blinks at her.

"I don't understand why you're still here," he says and she snorts.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks and he tilts his head ever so slightly.

"Because I am a very hard person to deal with, I've been told that my whole life."

"Well," Zelda picks at her nails carefully, trying to think of an answer. Finally she gives up and looks him dead in the eye. "I don't know, I guess it was kind of thrilling to watch you work. Is it always that easy?"

"Hardly ever," he says and she nods.

"What's one of the toughest cases you've ever worked?"

"You're really interested?" he asks and she nods.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asks and leans forward, elbows propped on the table. "You caught a serial killer, you figured it out, it's amazing." His lips twitch and she narrows her eyes. "Is that supposed to be a smile?"

"Perhaps," he answers vaguely.

"You smiled at the nurse at the desk," she comments and he huffs.

"It got me what I needed," he says firmly and she looks at him.

"You don't smile at me that way."

"Why would I? I have no need to use you," he states and picks up his glass of iced tea, taking a careful sip.

"You want me to go away," she says casually and he shakes his head.

"Actually," he puts his glass down and mirrors her, elbows on the table as he leans forward, "I rather liked having you there to bounce ideas off of at the victim's apartment. If you have the stomach for my work... I think I could grow to like having you around." Zelda blushes, warmth she doesn't understand flooding her body at his words.

"Are you complimenting me?" she asks and his lips twitch again.

"A rare occurrence, don't get used to it." The waitress comes by with their food and he mumbles a thank you as he digs in, Zelda watching him click his chopsticks with expert precision. The rest of their meal passes in silence, Ike looking up at her every so often, curiosity in his dark blue eyes.

XxX

They make it back to the town home after the sun has made it's trek down the sky, Ike stepping in the front door ahead of her. "You disturbed my dust Mist," he says as soon as they walk in and Zelda looks curiously to see the young woman sitting on one of the antique chairs in the front room.

"I'm hiring you a cleaning lady, this is awful," she says with a sigh and looks to Zelda curiously. "You made it to dinner, I'm honestly a little shocked."

"She's more resilient than I gave her credit for," Ike remarks as he removes his coat, Zelda smiling proudly.

"Let's see how she handles the night," Mist says as she stands up, picking a piece of imaginary lint from her perfectly pressed slacks. "I took the liberty of bringing over your clothes and toiletries for the night and a change for the morning," she addresses Zelda. "If you still want to be here after breakfast I will have the movers bring the rest of your things. Goodnight to you both," she says and moves to the door and out.

"She just... grabbed my clothes from my parent's house?" Zelda asks and looks to Ike to see him shrug.

"And they call me the freak," he says and motions. "I'll give you the tour Doctor."

"Zelda," she says and he pauses mid step. "If I'm going to be living with you... let's just drop the formalities alright?"

"Alright... Zelda," he says her name carefully, as if weighing it on his tongue before nodding. "This is my library, if you grab a book, please return it to it's proper place when you are done."

"By proper place you mean-"

"Wherever you grabbed it from," he says with a nod. "I take it the kitchen," he moves to the tiled floor and she follows, eyes going over the usual stove, fridge, and countertops, "doesn't need explaining. A rule to live by though: do NOT throw anything out unless I say so. Now this back here," he moves past the kitchen and a tiny wooden table with two chairs into a big open room in the back, "is where I work. Do not touch anything without my express permission. Everything is where I need it to be." Zelda looks at the walls littered with papers and cork boards, a dry erase board stands on an easel by ten TVs and four computer monitors. A metal rack holds various weaponry and several locked padlocks ranging in age, and papers litter the floor. "Now then, upstairs," he whirls around and moves past her back to the entrance to go upstairs.

"This room," he points at the end closest to the front of the building, "is mine. I ask that you knock before you enter, I am hardly ever dressed if I am in there. I have my own bathroom, so don't worry there, and this," he moves to a shut door right by the staircase, "is your room." He flings open the door and Zelda steps into the decent sized room. A big bed is pushed against the far wall under a big window, a dresser and desk made from a heavy stained oak line the wall to her right. She stares at the skull lying on one of the pillows.

"Is that-"

"A real skull? Yes I talk to it," he moves forward and snatches it up. "Your bathroom," he points to a shut door that blends almost seamlessly into the wall, "is through there. That's also how you access your closet. I do request that if you bring home any male or female lovers that you keep the noise to a minimum because I am constantly working and the bed banging is quite distracting." Zelda blushes at his words and he stares at her. "Surely you engage in intercourse, it's only polite to-"

"I haven't had a date in years Ike, don't worry," she says quickly and he hums a weird noise.

"Neither have I," he says and she laughs nervously. "What? No quip about how you could see that?" he asks and she shakes her head. "Huh," he says and nods after a moment. "Well, goodnight then Zelda, I will see you in the morning." With that he shuts the door and she listens to his footsteps as he goes to his room.

Zelda moves to the dresser, pulling open the top drawer to see her pajamas and one pair of panties laying there. "Creepy," she mutters and grabs them before going to her bathroom and opening the door. There she finds a claw foot tub, a glassed in shower, and a walk in closet where a suit hangs ready for the next day. "Alrighty then," she sighs and pulls off her suit jacket, tossing it on the floor.

XxX

The next morning Zelda wakes up to a cacophony of odd noises. Shouting, crying, cheering, all the sounds blur into one obnoxious noise as she rolls out of bed with a whine. She glances at her phone, glaring as the numbers read six am. With a sigh she opens her door, the noises increasingly louder as she descends the stairs. The library is empty, as is the kitchen, so she walks to the study, eyes finding Ike standing there shirtless in the middle of the room, eyes locked on the screen before him showing a young girl crying.

"Ike," she says and he shushes her as he keeps watching, her letting out a huff of annoyance. He finally hits pause and all the noise stops. He turns to her slowly, his eyes locking on hers.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asks and she chuckles nervously.

"What?" she asks.

"Forgive me for not saying so earlier but I have always believed myself to be a cynical man, the world a cold place filled with cold people, so believe me when I tell you this," he says as he moves to stand before her, eyes on her, "I have never loved anyone as I do now, as I love you in this moment."

"What?" she barely breathes the word and he presses a button on the remote, a TV springing to life and a man telling a woman on the screen what he just told her.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" the actor says and continues, Ike clapping his hands together once.

"Spot on as always," he says proudly and then mutes the TV again, eyes going to Zelda. "Did I wake you?"

"Y-yes," she stammers, face flushing with color. He looks at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"I apologize, I'm not used to living with someone and this helps me wake up," he says after a moment. "Also I apologize for what I'm sure was an unwanted speech on my part, but it's part of my-"

"Routine I get it," she mumbles quickly. "Do you have food for breakfast?" she asks to change the subject and he motions towards the kitchen vaguely. "Have you eaten?"

"No," he says distractedly as he goes to a pile of papers on the floor. "I have a rape case I'm trying to solve that the captain thinks is unsolvable. As if such a thing exists..." he shakes his head and Zelda smiles to herself as she goes into the kitchen.

She opens the fridge, scowling at the gray mass before her. "Is this hamburger meat? I think it went bad about a month ago-"

"It's a brain," he calls and she recoils.

"Why the hell do you have a brain in here?!" she squeaks and he appears at her shoulder.

"I'm experimenting," he replies and she looks up at him, blushing at how close they are together. His skin is barely a centimeter from hers, and she feels the heat radiating off his body as he leans closer. "Don't mess with it please. If you're hungry we can go get a bite."

"Kinda just lost my appetite," she mumbles and shuts the fridge.

"You should get dressed then," he says, still standing far too close for comfort. "I'm expecting a call from the captain any moment about the case yesterday and a new one today."

"How do you know-"

"At three am the police found a pile of bones in a vat of acid," he says and she turns to face him, blushing when he doesn't back away. "Should be getting the call-" his phone buzzes on the table and he snaps his fingers. "He's in five minutes early today, must be having trouble with the wife again. Go get dressed," he reminds as he goes to the table and scoops up his phone. "The body in the vat of acid?" he asks into the phone and nods once. "We'll be there shortly."

 **XXX**

 **Tada! Another chapter! Really feeling this one tonight man... if you've watched Elementary I took that whole "love at first sight" thing and twisted it to fit them better. I love that, the second I saw it I was like "I need this in something I write!" So yeah... Thank you nahte123456 for reviewing (don't worry, Samus has a much better role later, I won't offend her without good reason!) Lemme know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda can't help but stare for a moment as Ike begins waltzing around the crime scene, the captain's words seemingly going unheard. "...just like this. No one's touched the body."

"Wrong," Ike says as he whirls to face the tired looking man. "Someone has. Which one of your idiots decided to?"

"You count me as an idiot Ike?" Samus asks dryly as she appears, holding out gloves for Ike to slide on.

"You did miss the puncture mark yesterday," Ike points out and Zelda can see Samus grit her teeth, "though I know that had more to do with a personal problem rather than professional incompetence. Well, in this instance at least," he adds as he slips the gloves over his fingers, Samus paling at his words.

"What are you talking about?" she asks, voice so filled with worry Zelda knows something is wrong.

"One of two things," Ike says as he strolls casually to the barrel holding the body, "either you're getting sick and half assed your autopsy or your mind was focused on something else... A relationship and it's struggles perhaps?" Ike's tone tells Zelda it's definitely the latter and she shakes her head.

"Ike," she calls out and he turns to her, "just look at the skeleton."

"But I haven't even told you who she's having an affair with-"

"Ike!" Samus reaches out and moves to slap his arm. By the time she makes it to where his arm was he's already grabbing her wrist, eyes unamused.

"At least mix it up once in awhile to keep it interesting," he scolds and she rips her arm from his fingers.

"I'm beginning to agree with Roy," she says with venom and Zelda watches Ike roll his eyes before going back to barrel and running a gloved finger over the skull.

"Young adult male," he proclaims as he leans farther into the barrel, Zelda moving closer with a sense of morbid curiosity. She leans over the barrel, her brow furrowing as she sees the broken skeleton laying there.

"His legs are broken," she points out and Ike nods once, fingers ghosting over the fractured bones.

"He was shoved in here... Most of the breaks are rough," he glances at Zelda, her fighting the urge to shudder as he locks her gaze. "He was alive when they put him in here."

"Oh my goddesses," Zelda breathes, looking at the skeleton with sympathy.

"Where's the acid he was found in?" Ike asks and a blonde detective steps forward, a clipboard in his hands.

"The lab took it for analysis," he says, eyes not leaving his hands.

"Do you have a sample for me?" Ike asks, voice holding annoyance.

"Here," the young detective holds out a tiny vial and Ike snatches it from his fingers, eyes never leaving the body in the barrel.

"There's damage to the fingers," Samus points out and Ike gives her a look that seems to Zelda to convey how absolutely ridiculous it was to point that out. "It supports your theory."

"So what are we looking at?" Captain Snake barks out, one hand gripping a cup of coffee tightly. "Gang violence? Mafia? Talk to me people."

"The problem is all the talking," Ike grumbles and Zelda puts a hand on his shoulder. He tenses, something Zelda doesn't expect, before he relaxes and looks up at her. "I need to get home and analyze this acid sample. Once I know what it is I can determine..." he trails off and looks back at the skeleton, picking up a humerus bone. "Curious. His arms are slightly different lengths. If anyone has reported a missing person with varying arm lengths-"

"I'll put in the call," the captain says, already going for his phone.

"We need to get back home Zelda," Ike stands up and whirls to face her. "I have experiments to run."

"Wouldn't you rather do that in the lab?" Samus asks and Ike snorts as he dusts off his knees.

"And have you hovering while I use your outdated equipment? No." Zelda gives Samus an apologetic smile and begins following Ike as he more stalks than walks towards the open doors of the factory.

"You could be nicer to people," she remarks as she falls into step beside him, the gait a borderline run for her shorter legs.

"Why should I waste the energy?" he asks as they step into the chilly morning air, him pulling the collar up on his long coat to hide from the temperature difference.

"You work with these people surely if they liked you-"

"They'd what? Invite me to the police Christmas party?" Ike asks, sarcasm dripping from his every word. "I'm antisocial Zelda, I don't just dislike people I despise them."

"Why?" she asks, her frustration making her brow crease. "What's so wrong with people?"

"Captain Snake is a decent policeman, he is married to Meryl, yet he's having an affair with Samus, one that they keep breaking and continuing a few weeks later. Those are just two of the people in there-"

"The blonde detective seemed nice," she says and Ike barks out a humorless laugh.

"Detective Link is a dull and boring man, capable of only thinking on one train of thought at a time and even that proves to be difficult for him at times."

"You're just a bitter ass," she finally snaps at him. Regret floods her immediately as his eyes darken and he clenches his jaw tightly.

"I am who I am Doctor Nohansen," he says in an emotionless voice before turning on his heel and walking away. Zelda stands there dumbfounded until she reminds herself that she's not supposed to leave him alone and she moves to catch up to him.

"Ike!" she calls his name, letting out a stream of low curses when instead of slowing he picks up his pace. "Ike!" he's far ahead of her now, beginning to get lost in the flood of people making their way to work. "Son of a bitch," she sighs as she realizes he's gone. Anger making her blood boil, Zelda moves to the edge of the sidewalk to hail a cab.

XxX

"Where are you?!" she demands the second she's back in the townhouse, pulling her coat from her shoulders roughly.

"Are you looking for my brother?" Mist's voice makes her jump and she whirls to see her sitting in the chair, today's suit as pristine as the one from the day before.

"Yes he got away from me at the crime scene," Zelda admits, hating that she has to tell her employer she screwed up so bad.

"And you don't know where he is?" Mist asks while raising an eyebrow. "You've been hired to watch him. How do you expect to fulfill your duties when you've-"

"I brought food," Ike's voice makes Zelda glare at the front door, him halting by the coat rack. "I brought a few muffins. Blueberry and chocolate chip will suffice correct?"

"You're back so soon?" Mist asks with a sneer as she stands up and Zelda watches Ike's face go blank, his jaw twitch, and his nostrils flare. "Didn't stop and pick up anything else?"

"And what else would I pick up?" his voice is tight and Zelda resists the urge to snap at both of them, biting her tongue to keep her annoyance to herself.

"Perhaps some heroine, unless you've started using cocaine again?" she asks, voice dripping with feigned concern. "What was it? The endless cycle of up and down-"

"Enough!" Zelda loses it and snaps, the siblings looking at her as if she had just grown another head. "Both of you have egos that are too big to be in the same room together. You," she points at Mist, "do not act so high and mighty. He would never have overdosed or started using if someone had cared enough in the first place. And you," she whirls on Ike, proud to see him flinch a little, "if you leave me at a crime scene again I will come back here and organize everything."

"You wouldn't," Ike breathes, an alarming amount of worry in his voice. Zelda smiles triumphantly as motions to the haphazardly stacked books.

"I'll start in here and work my way around," he pales at her words and she turns back to Mist. "Please arrange for my clothes to be sent over, I'll be staying." She turns to see Ike's lips twitch as Mist mumbles assent. Her words about sending someone as soon as possible almost float past Zelda's ears as she walks to the door. Zelda stands rooted to the spot as the front door clicks closed behind Mist, frozen under Ike's piercing gaze. He moves towards her and she doesn't know whether she should run or faint as he stops before her.

"I wish to simultaneously kill and kiss you for that," he says and Zelda feels a blush crawl up her cheeks. He leans forward, making Zelda's breath catch as his lips press into her cheek. The kiss is gentle but firm in its presence, something she'll feel long after he's done. He pulls back ever so slightly, lips still against her skin, and whispers, "I can't read you." It's symbolic, something that makes her heart thunder and leap, her skin break out in goosebumps. Ike, the man that she's seen figure out intimate details just by looking at someone, can't figure her out. It makes her smile, a deep flush coloring her cheeks as he leans back, eyes flickering over her face as he hands her a muffin. "Blueberry," he says as he pulls one out for himself. "If you need me, I'll be experimenting with acid." She laughs lightly, looking down at the muffin in her hands as he walks off without another word.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Special thank you to CowTits the Udderly Glorious, FireEmblemNerd0909, and concisponci for reviewing last chapter! As always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda stares at Ike, a curious smile gracing her lips as he poures some liquids into a beaker. By now he's on his fifth beaker of colorful concoctions, the others cast to the side with a sigh when they didn't work. "What are you doing?" she finally asks and he grunts in response. "Ike-"

"I'm figuring this out," he says curtly, his eyes never leaving his project, "or at least I'm trying to if you'd stop interrupting me."

"This is the first time I-"

"You've been sighing like a steam engine for the past hour," he remarks dryly as he finally glances her way. "If you're going to be distracting like a petulant child then please leave." Zelda scoffs and moves over to him, grabbing one of his discarded projects.

"Do you want me to dump these somewhere?" she asks and he sighs heavily, as if the world is demanding everything from him.

"If you pour them down the drain it would be catastrophic to the environment," he says slowly, as if explaining things to a small child.

"I wasn't saying I'd do that," she sets the beaker down and crosses her arms. Ike looks up at her, face stoic as he studies her. "What?" she demands after a moment and he reaches out to her. His cold fingers wrap around her slender wrist and he gently pulls her to him, eyes searching hers as her legs bump into his. "What are you doing?" she asks, his hand still holding her wrist.

"I am a very trying person," he says softly, his eyes on hers steadily, "I know that. I can figure this out I just need time. If you are bored then I suggest you find a book or something to occupy your time." He glances down at his hand still holding her wrist and lets go quickly, as if he forgot he was touching her. Zelda stands there, legs still touching his, for a moment, looking down at him as he turns back to his work. A beat passes and he looks back up at her, a curious look in his eyes.

"You're not so bad," she says as she turns around and feels his fingers touch her lower back. She whirls and he holds up a long brown hair, tilting his head to the watch it catch the light.

"Wait a minute..." He looks up at her, his eyes alight with excitement. He leaps to his feet, gripping Zelda's arms and leaning his face alarmingly close to hers. "That's it!" he whispers, and she's pretty sure at this point his eyes aren't actually seeing her anymore. He focuses for a moment on her, and for a brief second she has the crazy idea that he's going to kiss her. The urge to stand on her toes and press her lips to his is almost overwhelming. "I know what acid did this. I had a case two years ago and the body was discovered in a claw foot tub-"

"Please tell me that's not the one in my bathroom," she quips and the look he gives her makes her hesitate. "That's not the one in my bathroom right?"

"No," he says with a twitch of his lips and humor shining in his eyes, "that tub is in the evidence lock up at the precinct. Now," his eyes lose all humor as he moves away from her, "the acid took a month to eat through the tissue. Call the captain and tell him to narrow his search for missing people to a month or longer, no need wasting his or my time." He opens a cabinet in the kitchen, pulling out a vial of what looked like sesame seed oil to Zelda. "Meet the acid that burned that body slowly, I knew the smell on the bones was familiar... I should've known it sooner..." he trails off, muttering to himself as he sits back down. Zelda shakes her head and pulls out her phone, only to hesitate when she realizes she doesn't have the captain's number.

"I don't-"

"Use my phone," he cuts her off.

"Where is it?" she asks and he sets a drop of the acid on a slide, putting it under the microscope.

"My pocket."

"In the pants you're wearing now?"

"Yes."

"Can you get it?"

"No," he shifts slightly, Zelda raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not fishing around in your pocket-"

"I'm busy, just do it," he sighs and Zelda rolls her eyes, stepping back to him and bending down to reach into the pocket of his black slacks.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbles, her hand hesitating over his hip. She takes a steadying breath and slides her hand in, his stuttering intake of breath as her hand touches the warmth of his thigh not lost on her. She grips the thin phone and pulls it out quickly, hesitating only when she realizes he has it locked with a passcode. "What's your-"

"Your birthday," he says as he shifts in his seat again, eyes never leaving his project.

"How do you-"

"Don't ask, it's distracting," he chides and she rolls her eyes as she unlocks his phone. His background is generic, obviously not changed from the day he bought it. She opens the contacts, surprised by the number of people in there. Every letter has at least three entries, some names seem fake, others she vaguely recognizes. Finally she finds Snake, aptly put in with just that, and dials him, putting the phone to her ear.

"Talk to me Ike," the captain's voice is rough over the phone.

"This is Zelda," she says with a glance at Ike. "He wanted me to tell you to change your missing persons search to ones missing for over a month."

"Oh... Okay that helps thanks. Has he got an idea on what acid this is?"

"He says he's seen it before. Something about a body in a claw foot tub?"

"Oh god," the captain sighed heavily. "Tell him I'll be calling him back in a bit." The call disconnects and she lowers the phone, wondering briefly if she was expected to put it back.

"And?" Ike asks and she snaps back to the present.

"He said he'll call you back soon," she says, moving to set the phone on the table. Ike's hand grabs hers halfway there, his fingers somehow feeling colder as he works the phone from hers. She blushes for some reason she doesn't understand as he pulls away but turns her head to hide it. "I guess I'll go find something to-"

"Are you hungry?" he asks, cutting her off as he leaps to his feet. Once more they are alarmingly close, him looking down at her with calculating eyes. "We never ate breakfast and it's already after twelve, let's go eat. My treat?" he offers after a moment of her staring up at him silently. "I've heard that offering to pay makes-"

"I'd like that," she says with a nod, taking a step back.

"Are you scared of me?" he asks with a tilt of his head. "Your heart rate speeds up, your face flushes, and you get nervous. Either you're scared or you're..." he trails off, his own cheeks dusting with color as he looks away. "I'm feeling like Thai, sound good? Or we can go to the Chinese place from last night."

"I liked that place," Zelda says, unsure of what he was going to say and fearful to ask, "can we go there?"

"Of course," he says, long legs already striding towards the coat rack. He grips hers and pulls it off the rack, holding it out for her to slide into. She walks over to him and turns around, sliding each arm into the sleeves with a small self conscious smile. He pulls the coat up her shoulders before stepping back and grabbing his own, putting it on with practiced precision. Together they walk out of the town home, side by side to the sidewalk where he raises an arm, a cab pulling over alarmingly fast.

"Aren't you lucky," she remarks and he looks at her with the left corner of his lips raising to a perfect smirk. Zelda feels her heart speed up at the sight. It's the first time she's seen him turn a genuinely positive expression her way. It's beautiful in its simplicity, his smirk isn't big, it's not malicious or overly happy. It's a small indicator that she said something amusing and she's loving the outcome.

"I can be, though I don't believe in such ridiculous notions," the smirk vanishes as he turns back to the cab, opening the door for her.

"Where to lovebirds?" the cabbie asks, turning to face them.

"Oh we're not a couple," Zelda corrects him and the cabbie snorts with a quick cough to hide it. Ike either doesn't hear him or ignores it, choosing to give him the address and off they go, Ike staring at nothing as his fingers tap on his thighs.

XxX

They sit in silence for a minute after the waitress seats them at an intimate table for two that's tucked into a secluded corner, Zelda unsure if she should interrupt his train of thought or not. He's obviously not thinking about food now, his eyes are faraway as he stares at the menu. "What are you going to get?" she asks, tired of the oppressive silence and he looks up at her, his brow furrowing as if they speak different languages.

"Oh, um probably fried rice," he mumbles and pulls out his phone, fingers flying over the keys before he slides it back into his pocket, eyes now focusing on her. "So," he leans his elbows on the table, his fingers folded as he rests his chin on them, "what do you think about the case?"

"Why are you asking me?" she asks, honestly a little taken aback.

"I want to see what you know, because even if you don't think you know something, you might," he answers, eyes studying her face. "So," he nods, "go on."

"Well a body was found in a barrel that was filled with acid. You know the acid from a previous case so it's possible that it's connected right?" He nods, his eyes never leaving hers. "So what happened then?"

"I was... indisposed at the time so the killer was never caught," Ike says carefully, eyes darkening for a brief moment. "I intend to rectify that mistake," he says firmly.

"What were you doing?" she asks curiously and he rolls up his sleeves, exposing his track marks with a scowl.

"I was quite busy and that weekend after the body was found I overdosed for the first time."

"You've... overdosed before? Why didn't they have someone to watch you then?" Zelda asks and he sighs.

"They thought it was a cry for attention. This last time was... intentional." Her eyes widen at that.

"You wanted to?" the question comes out a horrified gasp and he just stares at her.

"Why not? I had no reason not to. Best to end it all before I-"

"Don't ever talk like that," Zelda cuts him off, leaning across the table and unthinkingly taking his hands in hers. "Maybe no one cared enough before but now," she squeezes his fingers gently, adding emphasis to her words, "I'm here and I do." His mouth opens, his jaw working without sound for a moment, before Zelda realizes she's taken his hands and releases them as if they were poisonous. Ike withdraws his hands, rolling down his sleeves to hide his horrific marks from view. "I won't let you touch that stuff again, understand?" she asks firmly.

"My situation has changed drastically from one month ago," he says and she gives him a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" she asks finally and he takes a deep breath.

"Well Doctor, one month ago I had no idea who you were," he says, turning his eyes to the approaching waitress. He begins to place his order, Zelda's brain struggling to process what he just said.

 **XXX**

 **What's going on with our little consulting detective? Anyway thank you for reading and to my awesome reviewers: RorickTrevelyan, TwilitSnow, and CowTits the Udderly Glorious. The reviews make my day. More substance in the next update. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	6. Chapter 6

Their food is brought to them, Ike tapping away on his phone for a moment before setting it on the table and picking up his chopsticks. "Who're you texting?" Zelda asks as she stabs her sesame chicken with her fork. He looks up at her for a moment before stabbing the chopsticks into his steaming fried rice and somehow managing to get a decent bite on them. He raises the bite to his lips and Zelda can't help but watch as he brings the bite to his mouth. He chews slowly, his phone buzzing again, and he picks it up, tapping away with a nod before setting it back down. Just as Zelda contemplates asking again his mouth opens.

"Associates of mine," he finally says and she regards him for a moment. "I keep tabs on the homeless people around the city, and because I have helped them along the way they help me in return."

"Homeless people?" Zelda questions and he nods once.

"How many do you walk past in a day without noticing? They are my eyes and ears on the streets. People walk past them, don't notice, talking as if they don't exist. Rather like a silent maid or butler," he offers and Zelda nods.

"So you have a network of homeless people who text you?"

"I've provided several with cell phones, they contact me when there's an interesting conversation. Once I got a call from one about a bloody knife in a dumpster. He found it while searching for food, called me, and I found the knife came from a murder that was unsolved from two years before that. The murderer, a jealous wife, got cocky that she was never going to be caught and tossed it in a dumpster five miles from her apartment with her husband's blood still on it, along with her fingerprints. Well, one smudged print, but it led me to her and right away it was easy to see how she did it."

"The spouse is always the first suspect right?" Zelda asks and he snorts.

"Love only gets you so far Zelda," he says with a tone that suggests there's personal experience tied to his statement. Zelda wants to ask, but fears the answer, so she takes another bite. "You're curious," he states and she nods. "When I feel I can trust you, I'll tell you."

"Why don't you trust me?" she asks and he sighs.

"You're under my sister's employ," he says firmly. "Anyone willing to work for her needs to be treated with a certain level of caution."

"I'm here to help you Ike," Zelda insists firmly. "Who hired me aside, I want you to get better." He stares at her for a moment before his lips twitch. "First on the list is teaching you how to smile," she teases and his eyes narrow.

"I do smile," he says with a huff and Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Your lips twitching don't count," she says and he sets down his chopsticks.

"I'm aware that I'm considered an attractive man," he starts without it sounding braggy. "I've been told that my smile is distracting and, by one person, quite beautiful. I prefer not to draw attention to myself anymore than I do already by my appearance by not smiling."

"Smile for me," Zelda commands and he snorts.

"You're already attracted to me Zelda," he says without sounding haughty, almost as if he's pointing out that the wallpaper around them is blue. "My smile will only make that worse."

"You said it yourself that you're attractive," Zelda points out, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks. "I'm not going to pounce on you so just smile." He stares at her for a moment, his eyes narrowing before he shuts them with a low rumble of a laugh. "Are you laughing? What was funny?"

"The mental image of you losing your self control in public and pouncing on me," he says, and to Zelda's stunned amazement a dazzling smile graces his lips. Whoever told him it was beautiful failed to give the gesture justice Zelda immediately decides and smiles back at him.

The smile fades from his lips like it was never there and Zelda examines his face critically, noting the dark circles under his eyes with a scowl. "When's the last time you actually got eight hours of sleep?" she asks and he pauses, his brows knitting together.

"Childhood," he says and picks his chopsticks back up.

"You need to sleep Ike," she says firmly and he shrugs.

"I've trained my body to run on-"

"I don't care what you've done," she cuts him off, her doctor's side coming out. "Tonight I'm making sure you sleep."

"And how will you manage that?" he inquires with a lift of his eyebrow, seemingly amused.

"I'll slip sleeping pills in your drink or something if I have to," she says and he snorts.

"Yes, giving the man with a penchant for drugs a sleeping pill seems like a good idea," he replies dryly and she scowls. "I'm fine, though the concern is touching."

"Ike, you're going to sleep. Consider it a requirement of me living with you."

"How will you manage to make me Zelda?" he asks again and she scowls in thought.

"I'll do whatever it takes," she says and his lips twitch into a grin she can only describe as wolfish before it falls away quickly.

"The last time I managed to get five hours of sleep was after three continuous hours of intercourse," he says and Zelda splutters with a cough. "If that's your new tactic then I must warn you-"

"I'm not sleeping with you," she says quickly, grabbing her water glass and gulping down a few big sips. "I'll find another way," she says firmly as she sets the glass down and he shrugs.

"That way works," he says and Zelda gives him a glare.

"You're trying to make me uncomfortable, it won't work," she says firmly and he tilts his head.

"I've already made you uncomfortable by bringing up your attraction to me, that was more for my amusement."

"You should pick a believable hour number," she states as she scoops some sticky white rice onto her fork. "Three is a bit much."

"Not for me, personal record," he says and Zelda tries her hardest not to imagine that. He goes back to eating and their table descends into silence.

XxX

They're running. Ike's far ahead of her by now, shouting at her to keep up as he bolts after a man. Zelda doesn't know exactly what's going on but does her best in her flats that will no doubt give her a ferocious blister for this. Ike's long legs carry him to the man and he tackles him, a move so perfect it almost looks choreographed as he rolls the man over and pins his arms above his head. Zelda catches up to them, wincing as she stops.

"What the hell?" she asks and Ike nods at the man beneath him. The man is tall, with a busy dark mustache over his snarling lips.

"That's what I was going to ask," he spits out with a thick Italian accent.

"Meet Luigi Mario, the younger brother of Mario Mario," Ike says and the man snorts.

"Everybody knows who I am Ike," he says with a smirk. "Why such a rough greeting? The heroine not up to standard last time? I've got a new supplier now, better stuff-"

"Save it," Ike growls in a low voice and Luigi immediately shuts his mouth. "There was a body found in a barrel this morning by the police, a young male with one arm shorter than the other. He was shoved in the barrel alive, acid poured on top of him."

"Jesus man!" Luigi shudders. "You can't think me or my brother had anything to do with that! We're low level pushers, we don't kill people!"

"Who did it?" Ike asks and Zelda glares down at the man he has pinned.

"I don't know," Luigi implores, Ike scanning his face. "Look, I've been out of the country for three weeks working out new supply chains, I just got back and I have-"

"The body's from a month ago," Ike says and Luigi pales slightly.

"Look it wasn't me or my brother, I swear. They don't trust us enough to handle something like that and to be honest I don't have the stones for it." Ike growls and releases him, standing up in one fluid motion. "I think you gave me a concussion," he whines as he touches the back of his black haired head, sitting up slowly.

"Less than you deserve," Zelda says with as much venom as she can muster and Luigi turns to her.

"What are you? His new girlfriend?"

"She's none of your concern," Ike growls and steps into Luigi's personal space. "If you find out anything-"

"I'll call right away," Luigi says quickly, backing up a few steps before taking off in another run.

"He knows something," Ike says firmly and turns to Zelda. His eyes flick down to her shoes and he scowls. "Why are you wearing those? They aren't conducive to running."

"I didn't know I was going to be chasing a drug dealer today!" she exclaims, exasperation seeping into her tone and Ike kneels before her. Zelda watches him and lets him lift her foot. He eases the ballet flat off her foot and she winces as the wind hits what she immediately knows is a raw spot on the back of her heel.

"Let's head home, get your foot bandaged," he says as he eases the shoe back on her foot. Zelda nods and takes a step, wincing with a little hiss as the shoe rubs the spot again. To her surprise he steps beside her and wraps an arm around her waist.

"What-"

"Taking some of your weight," he says as he makes her lean on him. Together they walk to the curb, his arm still around her, the gesture helping her slightly. He raises a hand to hail a cab and she leans on him a bit more. People are on the sidewalk passing them, Zelda hearing the passing whispers that sound like 'cute couple' as she leans on him a little more.

XxX

"What kind of movies do you like?" Zelda asks as Ike rips open the tiny package of bandages, her watching him pull out a decent sized one. He insisted on doing this and Zelda has to admit she's rather liking the attention.

"I don't watch movies," he says as he pops open the cap on the disinfectant cream. He dabs the little cotton patch and kneels before her as she sits on the couch. With deft hands he eases the bandage against her skin, pressing it on firmly yet gently.

"Everyone watches movies," she says and he looks up at her.

"I haven't in a long time," he says and she frowns as he picks up another bandage.

"We're going to watch one together then," she declares and he gives her a look as he dabs the disinfectant on the new bandage as well.

"I don't have time for such things, my mind has better things to focus on for two hours than a fictional world with unremarkable characters."

"Ike," she says his name and he sighs.

"You can if you wish, I just won't-"

"You're watching one with me," she says firmly and he puts the bandage on her other heel, his fingers lingering on her foot for a moment before he stands up.

"I'm a terrible person to watch one with, I point out all the flaws and-"

"I don't care, it's happening," she says with a smile and he shakes his head.

"Very well," he concedes and Zelda feels as if she's won the lottery. "I warned you though, remember that... But we can't watch it until after I solve this case. I can't be distracted."

"Understood," Zelda says with a triumphant nod. "Thanks for patching me up," she says as she wiggles her toes and he shrugs.

"Playing doctor on a doctor is an amusing situation," he says as he turns to his collection of books.

"What are you looking for?" she asks as she stands. He moves to the shelf and plucks one seemingly at random. He turns to her and holds out the embossed leather front. The words are faded on the front, but Zelda barely makes out the word acid. "An acid book?"

"It's an old text, but quite useful when trying to find what our acid might have been used for. If we find out who could purchase enough to burn a body without it being suspicious, we find a link in the chain we're currently missing."

"How does your mind work?" Zelda asks with some awe seeping into her voice and he shrugs.

"Better than most," he responds before turning on his heel. "I'll be in here if you need me," he calls as he opens the book and moves to his makeshift study. Zelda just shakes her head and follows curiously.

XxX

After an hour of watching Ike sit on the floor with his legs crossed, he leaps to his feet, making Zelda jump. "Have you been here the whole time?" he asks and she nods. "Why?"

"You're interesting to watch read," she says and his cheeks redden slightly. Zelda notices and decides to push it. "You mumble to the book as if it's personally offending you by not telling you right away-"

"Well it shouldn't be so stupid," he retorts and she can't help the giggle that leaves her lips.

"What did you find?" she asks and he moves past her back to the library.

"It's an acid usually used in instances where they find a skeleton in a rock and-"

"Like a dinosaur?" she asks and he sighs.

"Yes," he says and she smirks.

"Are we going to Jurassic Park?" she asks with a giggle and he grins momentarily. "Aha! You have seen a movie!"

"I read the book," he says quickly and Zelda shakes her head.

"You've seen the movie," she teases and he shrugs.

"Long time ago. Now," he says as he pulls his phone from his pocket, "we have a lead. There's only five people in this city who could purchase enough of this particular acid without it being suspicious."

"We have a dirty paleontologist?" Zelda asks and he nods.

"Someone was either threatened into giving it to our killer, or is the killer himself."

"Or herself," Zelda adds and he shakes his head. "Why not a woman?"

"Too brutal, too much force used... Believe me women can be far more cunning than that," he answers cryptically and Zelda watches him put the phone to his ear.

XxX

After barking orders to Captain Snake to find the right people, Ike moves to the coat rack and pulls off both their coats. "Where are we going?" she asks as he holds out hers.

"To the station to meet these people," Ike says as he buttons his coat. "I'll be able to tell who did it in no time."

"Of course," Zelda says and he looks at her. "What? That wasn't sarcastic, that was just me saying if anyone can it's you." He tilts his head, as if trying to sense if she's being sarcastic or not and then nods.

"Off we go," he says and moves to the door. They move side by side to the sidewalk, Zelda realizing her heels feel much better with the bandages on them.

"Let's not run after anyone right now," Zelda remarks and he turns his eyes to her curiously. "My heels feel better but-"

"We won't," he says and turns just as a cab pulls over. He opens the door and Zelda hops in, Ike following and shutting the door quickly.

"Where to?" the cabbie asks and off they go, Zelda trying not to think about how she doesn't want to move from the middle seat with Ike's leg pressed warmly against hers.

 **XXX**

 **A thousand apologies my readers! I know this update took way too long but I had a terrible case of writer's block and for the life of me I couldn't shake it. But no more! I'm back and updating everything (and writing new things)! Thanks to my reviewers last chapter, you guys make my day. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	7. Chapter 7

Zelda is supposed to be watching the people that Snake has gathered to be questioned, she knows that, but finds her eyes on Ike as he watches them instead. "Not him," Ike mumbles to no one as soon as the first man sits down. Zelda glances at the balding man, shuffling his feet and wiping sweat from his brow as if the room is too hot.

"How do you know?" she asks softly and Ike blinks at her, as if he has forgotten she's there.

"He's nervous for all the wrong reasons. He's been doing something illegal, but not shoving young men into acid illegal. More likely... ah," a quick twitch of the lips as Ike surveys him, "nothing of importance, just a tax fraud." Ike rolls his eyes and Zelda can't help but smirk up at him. "Why are you smirking?" he asks, confusion furrowing his brow.

"Because there's no way for you to know that," she says with a shrug and Ike huffs.

"We'll see," his response is ominous and Zelda can't help but let out a laugh. Snake enters the interrogation room with a quick glance at the one way glass. "Yes I'm here and it's not him," Ike mumbles to no one that can hear him and Zelda puts a hand over her lips to hide a smile. He glances at her, his eyes scanning her body language before he takes a half step closer to her to minimize the foot of space that separates their bodies.

"Is he going to go good cop bad cop on him?" Zelda asks as Ike steps against her, their arms touching.

"No," Ike whispers, his eyes scanning the man before them as he wipes a line of sweat from his forehead. "Snake won't get two words out of his mouth before he cracks." Snake pulls out the the chair and sits, the man practically jumping out of his skin at the loud noise.

"Good afterno-"

"I confess!" the man practically screams and Zelda looks up to see a smug set to Ike's jaw. "I've got all the offshore account information in my safe at home just please-"

"Told you," Ike says unnecessarily with a quick glance down at Zelda. "What's that look for?" he quirks up an eyebrow and Zelda can't help but look away, not sure if she even knows what look she's giving him.

XxX

They're sitting on a park bench, both of them people watching as Zelda sips her coffee purchased from the place just outside the park entrance. "Can you do that with everyone?" she asks out of the blue and he turns to her, his eyes scanning her face a moment before he nods once. "Prove it. Tell me about..." Zelda glances around, her cerulean eyes finding the perfect test subject in a young couple sitting on a bench down the path a ways, the space between them bothering her a bit, "them. What's their story?" Ike glances at them and snorts, leaning closer to Zelda as she raises her cup to take a careful sip.

"Second chance at being together, she was dumped by him the first go round when he caught her communicating with a... friend of his in an unsavory manner. She realized her big mistake and he's giving her a second chance. While they spent about three weeks apart he slept with her friend to get revenge, hence the reason for the space between them and how they keep almost touching but never quite do."

"Alright," Zelda nods slowly and subtly points to a man pushing a young girl on a swing set, "why does he look so nervous?"

"Because that's his girlfriend's daughter and he has been negative about her having one in the early stages of their courtship," Zelda snorts at his choice of words as he continues. "Now he's realized how much he cares for the mother and wants to show her that he can be a good father figure."

"Her?" she nods to a girl sitting and staring forlornly at her phone, her eyes red rimmed as she blinks away tears. "Dumped by text?"

"No, she's reading far too much for it to be a 'this is it' text," Ike says and leans his lips almost against her ear. "She's reading a romantic drama and it's getting to the sickeningly sweet part that makes it so unrealistic any person with half a brain would toss it in the garbage and walk away." Zelda rolls her eyes and turns to tell him she's enjoyed quite a few of those, startled when he doesn't lean back and their noses press into each other. His eyes search hers as his breath stutters for a second.

"And what would one deduce about us?" she asks softly and he huffs out a laugh as he leans back ever so slightly, rubbing his nose against hers lightly as he does.

"Lovers most likely, stealing a quick moment away from prying eyes at work," he responds so casually while his eyes scan the crowd once more, but Zelda isn't blind to the white knuckles of the fists in his lap.

"So not the live in sobriety coach of a genius addict?" she teases to relieve some of the tension and Ike smirks quickly.

"Not at all," he muses and spares her a quick glance. "We should head back, Snake will have rounded up the last two to be interviewed by now."

"You're right," she says with a sigh as she stands and Ike follows suit, smoothing his long coat with careful hands before he turns to leave the park. "Aren't you going to offer me an arm lover?" she teases and is rewarded with him whirling on her with a confused look that quickly fades with understanding.

"We're hiding it from others lover," he fires back quickly with a smirk, "I'll save offering you my appendages for later. Let's say my place around dinner?"

"How about mine?" she lets out in a coo as she catches up to him.

"Ah but you have that annoying roommate," he adds to their joke and Zelda laughs as she leans her head against his arm. The moment definitely doesn't feel like she's supposed to be helping him cope with addiction, if anything it feels like the start of something it definitely shouldn't.

XxX

"Hello you," Ike's mumble catches Zelda's attention from the file Detective Link had brought them, her eyes narrowing at the sight of the beautiful woman waltzing into the room to be questioned. Her brows knit together in annoyance. Is he really checking out some prissy lady? Zelda scowls at the perfectly manicured French tipped nails, the fitted suit jacket hugging her impossible curves over a modest yet short black skirt, the top buttons undone enough to hint at the pushed up chest beneath the silky fabric, the wavy black hair highlighted professionally, the- "She's the one, she's got too much confidence and swagger in her step." A breath Zelda didn't realize she was holding is let out all in a whoosh and Ike glances her way with a displeased twist of his lips. "You're distracting."

"Sorry," she mumbles and takes a half step closer to him, standing on the tips of her toes to whisper in his ear, "lover." He snorts and gives her a look down his nose that should make her frown but she smiles instead.

"Keep it up Doctor," he whispers back as he leans his face close to hers, "you're the one that said you'd do anything to make me sleep at night." His eyebrow lifts at his words and Zelda blushes violently, forced to look down at nothing. "The real question would then be my bed or yours?" Zelda is saved the embarrassment of trying to think up with a good comeback by Snake walking into the interrogation room.

"Good afternoon Miss T-"

"Please," the raven haired beauty says with a smile, "call me Alicia." Snake sits with a sigh, oblivious to her flirty smile and Ike snorts beside Zelda.

"She's barking up the wrong tree," Ike mumbles and Zelda gives him a curious look. "Snake is married to a redhead and has an affinity for a certain blonde downstairs. He also doesn't like when a woman flaunts her obvious assets."

"And do you?" Zelda quips without missing a beat and he crinkles his nose with disdain.

"I must agree with the captain there. Unraveling a bit of the mystery first is always a pleasure..." he trails off as the duo they're supposed to be watching are finished exchanging pleasantries, Snake jumping into questions about the acid quickly.

"She's batting her eyelashes a lot," Zelda offers and Ike rolls his eyes with an audible sigh.

"It's because the fake ones are slowly coming unglued," he whispers and Zelda snorts a laugh.

"I'm sorry," she says quickly at his startled look at her snort. She waves him off and he tilts his head before looking back at the interview going on.

"...no idea," the woman says with a shake of her styled hair and Ike watches her, his fingers tapping on the glass in what seems almost like a pattern to Zelda's untrained ears.

"What's that?" she finally asks as Snake falls silent, obviously hearing the taps.

"Morse code," Ike says as he taps away. "Sometimes the captain having a military background comes in handy."

"What are you telling him?" she asks in confusion.

"To back off, let her go, she's the one but she's too smart to just confess," he says as he finishes the taps and looks her way. "Do you want to see how to get a woman like that to confess wrongdoing?"

"What does this entail?" she asks worriedly. The smile she gets in response only makes her worry more.

 **XXX**

 **An update yay! I hope no one hates me for not updating... Anyway thanks for reading and the inspiration bug has hit me again with this one so I will be updating it several times very quickly... As in I might already have the next chapter planned out and halfway typed as I'm posting this. Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	8. Chapter 8

They make it back to the townhouse, Ike immediately rushing up the stairs to his room. "Give me just a moment!" he calls down to her and a second later she hears his door slam. Zelda shrugs and feels her phone buzz in her pocket. Curious, she pulls it out to see a text from Mist.

'How is my brother?' Zelda rolls her eyes at the formality of the wording but responds.

'Fine. We're in the middle of a case.' She hits send and immediately sees the dots of a response being typed.

'The problem doesn't exist when he has a case Doctor. Wait until it's over and he's bored.' Zelda scowls at the message, wondering exactly what it could mean before she hears Ike open his door. She glances up as his feet begin thundering down the steps and her brow furrows in confusion. Gone is the suit and coat, replaced by a pair of ratty jeans and long sleeve forest green shirt that has a few holes littering the fabric.

"What are you wearing?" she asks as he stops before her and Ike just shrugs.

"When one frequents a place of drug use regularly they tend to dress the part," he explains and she tilts her head. "I'm going to pose as a member of the organization that she's supplying the acid to, get the details, and-"

"And that means looking like a homeless person?" she questions and he stares at her for a moment.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" he asks a bit defensively. "They're incredibly comfortable to get high in, don't judge me Doctor."

"Not at all," she says with a scowl and he steps right up to her, his worn out tennis shoes stopping against her flats. He looks her dead in the eye, a scowl set to his lips.

"Stop judging me and remember that while I'm the most put together addict in the history of heroine addicts, that is still what I am," he warns and brushes past her. "Follow me, I don't want to miss her leaving the museum for the day."

XxX

Zelda stares up at the museum as she climbs from her separate cab, Ike already stalking towards the entrance with his long legs. She watches him, knows she's not supposed to talk to him as he does his thing, but can't help a small smile from forming on her lips as she walks up to the entrance. She pays for a ticket, Ike in line right before her getting his and stepping inside. Once inside the relatively silent building he nods towards a few displays.

"Wander around, I'll be just a moment," he mumbles and takes off, Zelda wishing she could go with him. She hesitates before walking towards the dinosaur skeleton painstakingly pieced together, reading the plaque that states that the fossil is over ninety percent complete. She stares up at the massive skeleton, mind roaming from the impressive sight as she wonders what trouble Ike is getting into without her. A loud exclamation towards the back rooms answers her question and she can't help but look back there.

Ike has the pretty woman cornered, the sleeves of his long shirt pushed up to reveal his track marks and tattoos. Zelda watches as the woman tries to placate him with a soft few words and Ike slams a fist into the wall, rattling the display case holding valuable ancient pottery. By now Ike has caught several people's attention, all of them muttering as they blatantly stare and the woman flushes a deep crimson.

"Get out of here and I'll discuss this with your boss further," she snaps just loud enough for Zelda to hear and Ike's fists clench before he whirls around and begins to stalk away, his eyes flicking to the doctor as she stands there. He subtly shakes his head and she sighs in disgust as he passes her, keeping up the persona they're trying to show the people around them. She knows not to follow him right out the door so she wanders over to another display of some ancient art replica she could really give two shits about and stares at the drawings without really seeing them. After a moment her phone buzzes and she pulls it from her pocket curiously.

'A sound of disgust as I pass? I'm offended.' She smirks at the message and pulls up the keyboard.

'It was more aimed at the clothing than you.'

'Ah but they got the job done did they not? Even as I text you she's leaving the building and heading to her important person parking space. I have every member of my network watching her car as she goes by. And if you continue to disapprove of my choice in apparel then you leave me no choice but to remark on yours.' She rolls her eyes at the message and before she can think of a witty response another comes in. 'Leave now through the front entrance, grumbling about bosses and their lack of giving you breaks. Meet me around the side of the building. Snake will be here momentarily.' She couldn't help but roll her eyes once more as she begins walking briskly to the entrance.

"Ruining my break," she grumbles lightly as she passes the small group of museum employees greeting people who are coming and going. With a shake of her head and a small smile on her lips she moves to the side of the building. She finds Ike leaning against the brick wall, tapping away on his phone. He glances up at her, a smirk forming on his lips as he pushes off the wall and steps into her personal space. She tries not to flinch at the proximity, the lack of social grace so obvious, and is rewarded with his eyes roaming all over her face.

"What are you doing?" she cracks and finally asks.

"Just... observing," he whispers as his cold fingertips brush back her hair gently. She can't help but shudder at the sensation and forces her eyes to stay on his as his fingers trail from her hair down to her neck. He leans ever so slightly closer, Zelda wondering what he's thinking as he blinks his dark blue lashes slowly. "Snake's here," he says in his normal tone before releasing her and whirling around to the street. Sure enough an unmarked car pulls up and Ike moves towards it. "Come now Zelda, we don't have all day." That kickstarts her frozen brain and Zelda moves to follow him, wondering exactly what he was thinking, slightly annoyed that she would never find out.

XxX

The building is a worn down warehouse, Zelda rolls her eyes at the cliché as Ike begins to unbuckle himself in the front passenger seat. "No," Snake throws an arm across his chest and Ike stares down at it as though it were personally offending him. "You and the Doc are gonna stay in the car until I give the all clear."

"Pah," Ike lets out indignantly and Snake levels him a stern glare.

"Ike dammit I mean it. I don't need you getting yourself hurt-"

"Fine," Ike huffs and leans back in the seat, a scowl on his lips. Snake stares at him for a moment as several other police cars show up.

"Stay here," Snake growls before climbing from the car and Zelda looks to Ike.

"You're not going to listen to him, are you?" she asks and he snorts.

"Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," he chides as he unbuckles and throws open the door. Zelda scoffs at that and goes to open her door, finding it locked from the outside.

"Come on," she says with a glare and decides to just hop over the center console and go out the same door as Ike. He's already to the door of the warehouse, not even cringing at the sound of gunfire. "Ike!" she calls out to him and tries to catch up, worry twisting a knot in her stomach.

She manages to reach him, her fingers curling around his as she tugs on his arm. He whirls to face her, a snarl on his lips that fades quickly. A man rounds the corner of the warehouse door, a gun catching the light with a sickening gleam. Ike grips his arm and twists, sending a bullet right through the air, mere inches from Zelda who drops to the ground with a startled yelp. Ike doesn't let the man recover, he jams his foot into the back of the man's leg and when the man drops in pain Ike lashes out with a fist, effectively knocking him out. Zelda stares soundlessly as Ike picks up the gun from the unconscious man's fingers and checks the clip, nodding in satisfaction.

"Are you alright?" he asks as he crouches before her and Zelda doesn't know how she does it but she grips the front of his coat and pulls his lips to hers. She's in a state of shock, but not too shocked to not feel Ike return the kiss with one of his own before he stands up and away from her. "Adrenaline rush, nothing more," he says quickly before whirling around and going into the building.

"Oh my god," Zelda clamps a hand over her mouth in horror as the situation dawns on her. She just kissed Ike. Her patient, her live in addict, her-

"Zelda!" Ike's voice pulls her from her internal berating and she raises her eyes to his warily. "The gunfire has ceased, come inside." She nods numbly and rises to her feet, a shaky hand touching her forehead. She follows the man she's just kissed into the warehouse to see Snake slapping cuffs on the pretty woman, the other detectives and swat members handcuffing the various other men present.

"I didn't do anything!" the woman insists as Snake hauls her to her high heeled feet.

"Right," Snake says disbelievingly and freezes as he sees Ike and Zelda standing there. "Goddammit Ike-"

"Save it, there's an unconscious man outside that needs more attention than me," Ike spits as he moves past him and Zelda follows mutely, giving Snake an apologetic smile as she does. Ike moves deeper into the massive warehouse, ignoring the boxes containing who knows what and freezes as he steps into an office, Zelda seeing his entire body stiffen.

"Ike?" she asks his name warily and to her surprise he reaches blindly behind him, his hand finding hers and grasping it desperately. He takes a steadying breath and steps into the room, Zelda finally able to see why. Heroin, bagged and ready for sale, sits on the desk in the middle of the tiny room. Four small bags to be precise, with another line of white powder sitting next to it, waiting beside a razor blade. "Ike let's get you out of this room I-"

"No," he growls the word and yanks his hand from hers. "It's not a big deal."

"Ike-"

"I said I'm fucking fine!" he snaps and stalks farther into the room, Zelda bristling at his tone.

"I have every right to be concerned about you in this room," she points out as he walks slowly around the desk, his perceptive eyes locking tightly on the bags and line of cocaine.

"I respect that, I really do Doctor Nohansen," he mumbles as he opens a drawer using the edge of his coat, "but right now I'm not..." He trails off as something catches his eye and looks up at her, a confusing array of emotions in his eyes.

"What is it Ike?" she asks carefully and he sighs.

"I'm not sure, but I think I might've found the little black book of this organization. Snake!" he shouts the name and a second later the man appears. Zelda watches his eyes take in the drugs on the table and quickly look to Ike.

"Ike get out you can't-"

"I've found what has to be a directory of some sort," he says, cutting off Snake with an annoyed tone.

"I'll bring it down to the station," Snake says firmly. "Just get out of this room." Zelda watches Ike's jaw twitch, his eyes flicking over to the drugs quickly.

"Ike," she holds out a hand, an anchor against the desire so blatant on his face, "let's go." He stares at the offered hand for a moment, having an internal debate over whether or not to take it. "Come on," she coaxes gently, her eyes pleading. After another glance at the temptation left in plain sight Ike takes the offered hand and she pulls him towards her. They leave the office quickly, Ike letting out a shaky breath as they step into the fading sun.

XxX

They're sitting in the captain's office, Ike pouring over the evidence with such focus Zelda's pretty sure he's forgotten everything and everyone else in the precinct. She watches him work, wondering how much he's hiding from everyone as he goes through page after page in the notebook. His scowl grows deeper with every page he turns and Zelda wonders when he's going to break his silence.

"I'm going to grab us a coffee," she says awkwardly and he spares her a quick grunt of acknowledgment. She leaves the office and finds Detective Link almost falling asleep at his desk. "Can't you go home?" she asks in a light tone and the man gives her a sleepy smile.

"If only. Captain wants us to stay here for whenever Ike finds something."

"I hope he does soon," Zelda remarks as she glances back at the shut door hiding Ike from view.

"Are you hungry?" Link asks and she looks to him with a confused nod. "Me too... wanna grab a bite?"

"I'm really not supposed to leave his side-"

"He could be at that thing for hours. Decoding their notebook isn't going to be as simple as looking at me and saying 'he's an idiot'," Link points out with a smirk.

"You know about that?" she asks with a crinkle of her nose.

"He's called me an idiot to my face so many times," Link shakes his head and laughs lightly. "I've gotten to the point where I just pretend it's a term of endearment to cope." He stands up and nods to the elevator. "Come on, one quick bite?" Zelda worries her lower lip between her teeth as she contemplates her options.

"Why not?" she finally decides and Link beams proudly.

XxX

Dinner is spent at a small diner that's open twenty four hours a day, the two of them laughing over various stories. It almost feels date-like for Zelda, the way Link keeps smiling at her and subtly inching closer. She doesn't mind the attention, it distracts her from the incident with Ike earlier that day. Her heart freezes in her chest as she thinks about it. She kissed Ike. For a moment she forgets she's supposed to be listening to Link as she runs through the scenario in her mind once more.

She kissed him, plain and simple. She has no idea what possessed her to do something so ridiculous but she did it... and the part that has her really confused is that he kissed her back. Not chastely either. It was brief but it was full of passion. He called it an adrenaline rush, nothing more. Zelda decides he has to be right and smiles at Link as he continues with some silly childhood story.

XxX

The second she steps back into the precinct she knows Ike isn't there. It's just the feeling that settles in her gut like a stone. Everyone is bustling around, Snake is barking orders, and there's a distinct lack of arrogance lingering in the air. "Where's Ike?" she stops the captain and he blinks at her.

"He went home I guess," he says distractedly. "He cracked this damn code in their book and now we have dates, names, and locations. I've got my people pouring over everything using his cipher..." she tunes him out as her brow furrows. Without another word she leaves the building, worry and anger making her scowl the whole ride back to the town home.

XxX

She's barely one step through the door when she hears Ike's voice calling out to her. "That was one hell of a coffee break Doctor," the words are spoken with a sneer and she glares at the impossible man as she stomps her way to his study.

"You left without me!" she exclaims in exasperation as she rounds the corner. He's sitting on the floor, the skull on his crossed knees as he slams a book closed.

"You left the building without me," he says, calm sarcasm dripping from his words. "I'm sure my sister would love to hear about how my caretaker left without me to frolic with a detective."

"It wasn't-"

"Word of advice Doctor," he sneers the word as he stands up, the skull in his hand now pointing at her, "it's best not to dip the pen in the company inkwell."

"What?" she scoffs in disbelief of the whole situation and he advances on her, jaw clenching.

"I'll dumb it down for you. Don't. Fuck. A. Detective. Was that too complex?" he asks in feigned concern. "I really don't know how to dumb it down anymore."

"You self righteous, pompous... arrogant asshole!" Zelda steps right up to him, her glare as hard as his. "I was hungry, Link asked if I wanted to grab a bite. Why are you acting as if I betrayed you?! You're acting more like a jealous lover-"

"I had a bad day just in case you forgot in your mate chasing ritual!" he roars. "I came face to face with the two biggest temptations in my life and you left me for mediocre food in the company of an incompetent idiot to deal with it all on my own!"

"You said you were fine," her voice loses some of its fire at his admission and he throws his arms up in the air.

"Yes, let's trust the word of an addict now!" He drops his arms to his side and reaches into his pocket. Zelda stares in horror as he pulls a bag of heroine from his pocket and holds it between them. "I nipped this from the crime scene and no one noticed," his voice is low now, full of enough venom to kill someone. Her eyes move to the space beside him on the floor. There sits a syringe and a tie for his arm, the sight making her stomach sick.

"Ike," she whispers his name and he drops the bag on the floor.

"I didn't," he barely breathes the words, "but dammit I wanted to." Zelda doesn't think about anything else, she wraps her arms around him in a tight hug and buries her face in the worn material of his shirt.

"I'm so sorry Ike," she mumbles against the warm chest, able to hear the pounding in her ear. "I didn't know-"

"I'm uncomfortable with this Doctor," he says as he wiggles from her arms. "I don't want your sympathy I want this problem over with." He smooths his shirt and picks up his discarded book before moving past her to go upstairs. "I'm going to try to sleep. Goodnight." Zelda stands there, dumbfounded as she looks at the ugly reminder of why she's here in the first place.

Without hesitation she picks up the paraphernalia and stomps up the stairs, moving through her room to the bathroom. She dumps the sickly colored contents of the bag into the toilet and flushes it, watching them swirl down. That done, she puts the syringe and arm tie in her closet, briefly noting that whoever Mist paid to move her belongings had hung up her clothing, before going out of her room and standing before Ike's shut door.

"Ike?" she calls out with a tentative knock.

"What?" he asks and she opens the door. His room is chaos, clothes and papers fight for their places on the floor, his bedspread a ball at the foot of the bed. She looks up to see Ike standing there shirtless, his tattoos and track marks catching the light from the lamps in the far corners of the room. "What is it Doctor?" he asks, his voice impatient.

"Don't ever take evidence like that again," she says and he snorts as he unbuttons his pants. "I mean it Ike you-"

"Yes yes I know all about protocols and whatnot," he says with a dismissive wave of his hand. Zelda bites her lips together as she steps over to him. "I'm getting undressed," he points out as she stands before him. Zelda tries not to blush at that obvious fact as she takes his hands in hers and squeezes them gently.

"I shouldn't have yelled," she says and holds his eyes as they search hers. "I'm sorry." He swallows and nods once.

"As am I Zelda," he adds and she looks down at the crook of his elbow, a sad frown coming to her lips. "Get some rest," he says softly, "we've had a long day." Zelda nods and he tugs on her arms, bringing her body against his. She shuts her eyes against his warm chest as his arms wrap around her. "I don't know what I did to have you care about me," he mumbles and she looks up at him, "but I hope to never do something to undo it." He releases her and begins wiggling out of his jeans, Zelda watching him for a moment before she leaves the room silently. "And you owe me a coffee!" he shouts from his bedroom door before he closes it. Zelda shakes her head with a fond smile at the shut door before going into her room and collapsing on the bed fully dressed.

 **XXX**

 **Told ya the next update would be quicker! What did you think? And to my guest reviewer she, like Watson, stays beside him. Which is more than anyone else ever does. More development on that soon. Thanks for reading. Much love, Leigh**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning dawns and Zelda opens her eyes, a startled yelp leaving her lips at the sight of Ike sitting beside the head of the bed. "What the hell Ike?!" she screeches as she pulls the covers up over her chest. He rolls his eyes and gives her a bored blink. "You can't just watch people sleep that's-"

"You're a surprisingly deep sleeper," he comments as he sits forward, bringing his face much closer to hers. "I've been sitting here since two this morning."

"What time is it now?" she asks as she rubs her eyes.

"Seven thirty," he responds and Zelda grabs her phone from the bedside table, groaning as it confirms his words. "Why that noise?"

"Well I was hoping to have time to make you breakfast so I know you eat because I don't think you ate last night," she admits and he tilts his head. "Wait a minute," she shakes her head and points at him, "why the hell are you in my room?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore and your sleep mumbling is rather endearing."

"I... mumbled? Oh god," she groans as she lets her head hit the pillow. "What did I say?"

"Mindless dribble mostly," Ike shrugs and stands up, Zelda watching his long legs carry him to her bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she calls after him.

"Preheating your shower," he says back and sure enough she hears the water hiss a second later. He comes back into view and leans against the bathroom doorframe. "Was it over stepping a boundary, me being in here?"

"A little bit," she admits as she finally stands with a stretch. "I wasn't expecting you to be in here..." she trails off as his eyes scan her entire form. "And what does the great Ike Greil see?" she teases the question and is rewarded with a quick smug smirk.

"Many things," he responds vaguely and pushes off from the wall. "Shower and then meet me downstairs, we'll go check on the captain."

XxX

"This is absurd," Ike comments as Zelda hauls him into the fastfood chain restaurant, him scowling at everything. "I don't need food, I don't need-"

"Ike I know this isn't an ideal breakfast but I know you want to get to the station so," she loops an arm through his and hauls him to the counter, "we're going to grab a quick bite."

"What can I get you?" the groggy young man behind the counter asks and Zelda looks up at Ike who lets out a put upon sigh.

"One bacon egg and cheese breakfast taquito, extra hot sauce," he finally orders.

"Alright, and for you ma'am?"

"I'll do the same minus all the hot sauce," Zelda says. "Oh, and two large coffees."

"You got it," the man bobs his head and types in their order. "That'll be ten twenty-six," he says and before Ike can react Zelda hands over her card.

"You said I owed you a coffee," she points out and he rolls his eyes.

"This goes against what my mother raised me to do," he mutters as they step over to a booth, the two of them silently picking a side and sitting. Zelda nervously avoids Ike's piercing gaze as she twirls a few strands of hair around her finger, trying to think of something to say. The only thing she can currently think of right now is the fact that she kissed him yesterday, which isn't a very helpful thing to be stuck on when he's sitting across from her.

"You're thinking loudly," he comments as he leans forward slightly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Why don't you tell me?" she counter asks and he sighs.

"Zelda-"

"Deduce me Ike," she says, trying to play off her nervousness. Ike stares at her for a moment, his lips twitching upwards briefly.

"You're stuck on that moment yesterday at the warehouse," he says flatly. Zelda tenses and he lets out a little noise. "Zelda I told you then that it was nothing more than an adrenaline rush, fueled by the moment and only minutely by your attraction to me." Zelda stares at him in shock, not quite believing how blunt he is. "It's nothing to be embarrassed by."

"You kissed me back," she points out and is rewarded with a slight blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yes well," he clears his throat and looks down at the table top. Zelda arches an eyebrow as he stares at nothing.

"Well what?" she coaxes and he finally meets her gaze.

"It's safe to assume that we were both acting under the influence of adrenaline," he answers, his voice oddly neutral.

"Here you go!" the young man from behind the counter appears, setting a tray down before them with their breakfast. "Let me know if you need anything else." He walks away and Zelda looks to see Ike already sipping his coffee.

"So..." she picks up her coffee cup and pops the lid, reaching for the sugar.

"It's nothing to bother yourself with," he says as he sets his coffee down. "The attraction to me will fade and the kiss doesn't change anything." He says it all so nonchalantly Zelda wants to believe him, but something in her gut tells her it won't be so easy.

XxX

They walk to the precinct from the fastfood place, neither one of them breaking the silence that Zelda feels pressing in on them. She feels Ike's eyes on her throughout their journey but doesn't dare to look at him, fearful of what he'll see with his abnormally perceptive eyes. She lets out an audible sigh and keeps going, determined to just make it to the building. "Zelda," Ike grabs her arm and forces her to stop, "what is wrong with you today?" She dares to look up into his eyes that are already searching her for tells and she pulls her arm from his fingers quickly.

"I just... I don't-"

"Do you find me attractive?" he asks bluntly and she blushes, having to look away. "It's a simple yes or no."

"Yes," she mumbles, her eyes locked on the concrete between them.

"Zelda," his hand comes to her face and eases her chin back up, making her make eye contact. "You're attractive to me, don't doubt that for a second," warmth spreads through Zelda's chest at his words and he clears his throat. "Now that that's out of the way, let's focus on the case at hand." With that he starts walking again, Zelda frozen to the spot in slight shock. The information seeps into her brain slowly, a smile lazily crawling up her lips as she tries to commit the moment to memory. "Come along Doctor!" he calls and she moves to catch up with him, biting her lower lip to hide her smile.

XxX

"Our killer," Snake slaps a mug shot down on the table and Ike scowls at it, reading the man's face instead of the arrest papers attached to it. "James McPherson. He's the only one in this book you found that carried out orders like that from them."

"Where is he now?" Ike asks in a flat voice that honestly frightens Zelda a little.

"Being hauled in by Link," Snake says smugly. "See? We do things when you're not here."

"Well obviously Captain," Ike says with sarcasm dripping from his tone. "Even a goldfish swims when his owner is out of the house." A vein bulges in Snake's temple, but the man keeps his mouth shut. Ike stares up at him from his seat, willing him to rise to the bait.

"I'm not falling for that Ike," Snake says as he shuffles some papers on his desk. "I never win against you there's no point in trying-"

"Your wife found out didn't she?" Ike's words are warmer in tone, holding a touch of sympathy. "You've been yelled at enough and don't want to argue anymore... That and the dark circles, the rumpled suit, the distinct lack of self assured-"

"Ike," Zelda cuts him off and he gives her a frown. "That's his personal business."

"When it affects his work it becomes mine," Ike says with a bored tone.

"It's not," she says firmly and his eyes narrow, reading her facial expression and trying to figure out what she's getting at.

"Are you uncomfortable with the topic because of-"

"Ike," she cuts him off with a blush and he tilts his head with a knowing smirk, his eyes glittering with mischief.

"I don't know how you haven't run to the hills yet," Snake comments to Zelda who shrugs.

"He's not so bad," she defends the bizarre genius. "So what's the next step here?"

"We'll interrogate our suspect, try to get a confession."

"He won't confess," Ike says firmly, his eyes back on the mug shot. He locks eyes with Snake, determination in his eyes that makes a shudder run down Zelda's spine involuntarily. "Put me in the room with him."

"Are you going to play nice?" Snake asks dryly and Ike shifts in his seat, his face falling into a neutral mask.

"Not in the slightest."

XxX

Zelda stands with Link and Snake on the observation side of the interrogation room, her eyes locked on Ike as he sits with his back to them. "I would hate to be this guy," Link remarks, making Zelda turn his way. "Imagine Ike's full force deductive reasoning and crazy eyes turned on you."

"And he's got a score to settle with this guy," Snake says softly. "Last time this guy got away... Ike won't let him get away another time." Zelda looks back to Ike as the suspect is let into the room, a smug look set into the man's pale face. His blonde hair is greasy, pulled into a low ponytail that slithers down his back. His beady blue eyes stare at Ike in suspicion as the uniformed Roy shoves him into the seat.

"He's all yours Freak," Roy says and the suspect chuckles.

"Freak? Why's he calling you that?"

"You want to find out?" Ike's voice is dead, no emotion whatsoever.

"Depends on what you mean," the suspect's chuckle is nervous this time, obviously unnerved.

"You're a heroine addict that has dabbled with but never stuck to meth, you're not a low level man in your network but they don't trust you with the more sensitive details of operations, you're bisexual, you have at least two sexually transmitted diseases, you suffer from severe dandruff-"

"How do you know all this?" the suspect gasps in shock, rubbing a hand against his thin nose that's been broken in the past.

"Your father was never around, mommy had abusive boyfriends that turned their attentions to you... raped you as well I'm going to go ahead and say-"

"Who the fuck are you?!" the man practically spits at him. "How do you know this fucking shit man?"

"The body found in a claw foot tub was an ex boyfriend. He wanted to leave you, you got angry about that... broke his neck in rage and then decided to test a new acid to dispose of the body. Then when they said they needed to get rid of a rat and called on you... well you decided to have more fun with the moment than normal. Recreate the rush. It would be easy wouldn't it? Shove him in, pour the acid over him, watch him die... Did you hold him down? How did you manage to keep from burning your hands?"

"What the fuck are you?" the man whispers, eyes wide.

"You should answer me, or do you want me to tell you how you did it?" Ike asks and stands up abruptly, snapping Zelda from her trance of watching Ike break this man. "You shoved a man into a barrel, still alive and breathing. You broke his legs so he'd fit better into the barrel, then you poured acid on top of him, watching as it began to eat away at his flesh," Ike moves around the table in a flash, the man jumping as Ike slams his hands down on either side of him, far too close for comfort. Zelda cringes as she sees Ike's face. Not a shred of humanity, just anger and rage, directed at the man now shaking in fear. "You watched him burn for a minute... was it humorous? Watching a man with broken legs try to climb out of the barrel? When he stopped fighting so much you got bored and sealed him up, the perfect murder." The man is as low in his seat as he can be, Ike lowering himself right beside his ear. "You killed a young man in a fucked up, sadistic way... why? Who for?"

"I-I want my lawyer!" The man in the chair leaps to his feet and shoves Ike away, who Zelda doesn't fail to see roll his eyes.

"Pathetic junkie," Ike taunts and the man whirls.

"What'd you call me you freak?" the man spits with a snarl as he advances.

"I called you exactly what you are," Ike says without the slightest hesitation, in fact he sounds bored.

"You think you're so smart? Huh you piece of shit?!" the man shoves Ike into the wall and Zelda feels Link tense next to her.

"No," Snake says firmly, a small smirk on his lips, "we're letting Ike handle this."

"I am," Ike says with a smug look down his nose.

"Yeah? You got all that shit wrong man! I slammed the lid down on him right after I finished pouring the acid on him 'cause that shit stinks and made me gag when I did it the first time and," the man snaps his jaw shut immediately, a dangerous grin sliding up Ike's lips.

"And that's why I'm smarter than you," he says with a glance at the glass.

"We've got him," Snake smirks to himself and motions at Link. "Go stop that dickwad from doing something stupid."

"On it," Link says and bolts out of the room. Zelda smiles at Ike through the glass, knowing he can't see her, but unable to hide her proud smile.

XxX

"An entire underworld network brought to it's knees," Snake shakes his head as he stares up at Ike and Zelda on the opposite side of his desk. "All thanks to you Ike."

"Hardly all me, anyone with half a brain could have figured that out," Ike says dismissively and Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Just take the compliment Ike," she says with a smile. Ike stares at her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her face intently.

"Go home and rest up," Snake says with a shake of his head. "I'll call you if we get anything interesting." Ike nods and spins around, Zelda already walking to keep up with his long strides.

"Now what?" she asks as they move to the elevator. Ike slaps the button and glances at her.

"Well I do believe you wanted to watch a movie with me," he says with a heavy sigh, as if it's the worst thing he'll ever have to endure.

"I've got just the one," Zelda beams at him and Ike shakes his head.

"Jurassic Park?"

"Yep!" she lets the 'p' pop and loops an arm through his. "We'll have popcorn and-"

"You know the dinosaurs in that movie aren't scientifically accurate correct?" he cuts her off as the doors open. "And that half of those dinosaurs lived in the Cretaceous period, so the park's name is horrifically incorrect. The velociraptors themselves lived during the late Cretaceous period and-"

"Then you can just sit and enjoy the music," she teases and sticks out her tongue, Ike looking at her like she's being horribly immature.

"It does have good music," he admits and she rolls her eyes playfully.

 **XXX**

 **Jurassic Park is one of my favorite movies of all time. The first one most assuredly (2 and 3 have their moments... I did love Jurassic World! The nostalgia and the feels man!). Anyway, thanks to concisponci for reviewing like a crazy person (chapters 5-8!), Qoh22 (glad you're loving it!), and android (my babe... you know I have an iPhone you dork, of course the "..." will be there. Duh! You're just jealous of my superior music player). Anyway thanks for reading and let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda smiles triumphantly as she sits on her bed, the bowl of popcorn nestling between her and Ike. He has his laptop balancing on his lap, the menu of Jurassic Park playing the theme as he watches her. "Can I ask you something?" she poses hesitantly, not really wanting to ruin the forming moment.

"Define 'something'," he says warily and she rolls her eyes.

"How did you know all that about the suspect?"

"Well the dandruff was obvious on his shirt," Ike says as he relaxes a little into the pillows. "I picked up on his sexuality when he looked me over, the bisexual part was a gamble. As for the sexual abuse and diseases well," he shrugged, "I played the odds. I know a heroin addict when I see one and no one else I've ever met is as careful with needles as me so it wasn't too much of a leap there..." he trails off with a shrug and Zelda shakes her head.

"You're amazing," she says after a moment and he tilts his head.

"Most people say annoying."

"Not me," she defends as she picks up a fluffy popcorn kernel. "Press play!" Ike chuckles and hits the commanded key, his eyes going to the screen.

"You know that this park was doomed to fail from the start right?" he says before the first scene even loads. "Minimal staff, a game hunter in charge of-"

"Ike," she puts a hand over his mouth, "just enjoy it." He gives her a look over her hand, his eyes narrowing. Before she pulls her fingers away he blows against her palm loudly, making Zelda scoff in feigned annoyance.

"How old are you? Five?" she sneers as she wipes her palm down the front of his shirt. Palm sufficiently dry she grabs another popcorn kernel and pops it in her mouth, watching Ike watch the movie out of the corner of her eye. His face is set in a neutral bored expression, but Zelda catches him mouthing along with the words 'shoot her'. She feigns a gasp and he whips his head around to face her. "My goodness Mister Greil," she says with a hand over her chest, "mouthing along with the words says you've seen this quite a few times." He stares at her, a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Maybe," he says quickly before turning his attention back to the screen. Zelda can't help the giggle that escapes her lips, and ignores the glare it earns her as she leans her head against his shoulder.

XxX

The movie plays on, Ike remarking on the raptors in the kitchen being his favorite scene, and before Zelda knows it the movie is over. She chances a glance over at Ike and a smile immediately comes to her lips when she sees him passed out in his half sitting position. As carefully as she can she lifts the laptop from his lap and sets it on the bedside table. That done she eases the empty popcorn bowl to the ground before pulling the covers up to his chest. She wonders if she should get up or just stay there, not wanting anything to be awkward when he wakes up. As she's mulling over her options Ike rolls to his side, an arm snaking across her waist. She tenses up reflexively as he moves towards her in his sleep, his eyelids not even fluttering as he pins her to him, his face nuzzling against hers before he settles down against her neck. His heavy breath tickles her and she stifles a laugh, finding the only way to stop it without waking him is to turn her face to his. Her eyes close slowly, Zelda deciding that a nap in the middle of the afternoon curled up with Ike isn't the worst thing in the world.

XxX

The warm arm moving away from her body wakes Zelda. She blinks sleepily up at Ike who gives her a half smile. "You fell sleep," she teases and he leans his face towards hers. Zelda doesn't know what he's thinking as he rests his forehead against hers but he seems to hesitate before rubbing his nose against hers lightly and pulling away.

"A two hour rest, not bad Doctor," he comments as he stands up and attempts to smooth out his rumpled suit. "How does dinner sound?" he asks as he gives up on smoothing it out and begins to unbutton the shirt.

"Heavenly," Zelda admits as she sits up and he nods.

"Italian sound good? I know a place owned by less than savory people but," he shrugs, "they make the best damn food."

XxX

A cab ride later and they're stepping into a small Italian restaurant, the sign above the door declaring 'Mario's' in a fancy scrawl. "Salute Ike!" a shorter, pudgy man in a red dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and brown loafers greets them. His blue eyes are shining above his nose, his mustache meticulously groomed above a wide smile.

"Mario," Ike nods in greeting.

"You gave my brother Luigi quite a fright you know," Mario wags his finger in good humor. "You should know that we would never be involved with something so sinister. And who's this?" he beams at Zelda, who's taken aback as it dawns on her that this must be the brother the drug dealer spoke of. "However do you have such luck mio amico? Come, sit down! Whatever you want on the house for once again keeping me and my brother out of trouble."

"You," Zelda stares at Ike as the jolly man leads them to an intimate table for two in the back of the restaurant. "He's-"

"Mario Mario, older brother of Luigi Mario. Curators of the finest Italian cuisine in town, also members of the elusive Italian mafia," Ike says casually as he sits. Zelda is still standing by her chair, stunned as she looks at the beaming man.

"Sit down mia bella donna," he encourages as he motions to her seat. "I'll bring over bread and wine... Oh! Ike, there's this lovely bottle I acquired from my last trip home, you must indulge me this once. Perfection in a bottle." He walks over to the bar and Zelda sits, staring at Ike in shock.

"What?" Ike asks with an amused lift of his eyebrow.

"He's a member of the mafia and we're just going to-"

"Enjoy a free meal, yes," Ike nods before tilting his head. "A favor for my discretion in regards to their illegal dealings."

"How can you do this? Luigi sold you-"

"Heroin and cocaine," Ike says without hesitation. "They're really not so bad Zelda, low level men content to stay that way. Every so often they come to me with details regarding their other interests and I see that the captain knows about that."

"So you trade food for information and silence?" Zelda asks bluntly and Ike's lips lose their upwards lift.

"Well, since I'm no longer partaking of other recreational activities... yes, food. So get whatever you want." He picks up his menu at that and Zelda swallows down the urge to get up and leave the whole establishment.

"Here we are!" Mario beans proudly as he sets down two wine glasses, a bottle held in his other hand. "A fine red with such a delicious undertone of red currants and raspberries... Almost two hundred and fifty dollars a bottle my friend!" He pours them each a generous glass and sets the bottle on the table, turning to another table and grabbing a small candle. "To help set your mood," he says with a wink and Zelda shakes her head quickly.

"We're not on a-"

"I'll go fetch the bread!" Mario beams at her before walking off humming happily. Ike just stares intently at his menu, Zelda able to see the slight smirk on his lips.

"Why does he assume that we're on a date?" she asks and Ike glances up at her, his eyes searching her expression for a moment.

"Two people, intimate setting... you're a woman and I'm a man," Ike says with a shrug and looks back down at his menu. "You can tell him we're not if you wish, but it won't change his mind." He picks up his wine glass and holds it up in a toasting gesture. "To our not date," he says with a wink before taking a sip. Zelda picks up her glass and sniffs, hating to admit that it smells like an amazing glass. Mario comes out of the back room with a bread basket in hand, the warm bread still steaming as he sets it on the table.

"You failed to mention the undertone of cedar, flowers, white pepper, and a hint of a balsamic note," Ike comments and Mario lets out s hearty laugh.

"So perceptive! I wanted to test your tongue there my friend, and you passed with flying colors as always! Perhaps I should just leave the tongue testing to her from now on eh?" he elbows Ike good naturedly and Zelda notes that she's not the only one to blush at that. "What'll it be this evening? I recommend the lasagna as usual, eight layers of heaven..." he hums with a waggle of his dark eyebrows and Zelda can't help but smile. "Fresh made noodles, our secret family recipe marinara sauce, and a delectable blend of cheeses... and our house ground Italian sausage."

"I'll try that," Zelda says and Ike smirks as he hands over his menu.

"Same here," he says and Mario beams proudly before walking off to the kitchen.

"Can we talk about something serious?" Zelda asks out of the blue and Ike tilts his head, his hand freezing on the way to his wine glass.

"What did you want to discuss?"

"Your addiction," she says and Ike nods once before taking a sip of his wine.

"What about it?"

"Why heroin? Why cocaine?"

"Heroin slowed my mind down," he says after a moment. "It felt... good, being able to tune out things for once. And cocaine did the opposite. Sped me up, made me faster. I once solved six cold cases in one afternoon thanks to it."

"Why did you start using in the first place?"

"Because it helped. I was lost... A genius lacking the common social skills necessary to blend in. So," he lets out a heavy sigh and Zelda watches him tap on his wine glass, "I found an escape from reality, even if only for a little while. I tried smoking pot in my high school days but it hardly affected me... Then I was introduced to something much more interesting."

"How old were you?" Zelda asks and Ike shrugs.

"Nineteen."

"Didn't your parents say anything against it? Your sister?"

"My father is dead, my mother is a simple woman who had no idea what to do with her obnoxiously smart son, and Mist... well she has proven herself intelligent and far more capable of living in society. I really just don't get how she does it... People don't make sense to me."

"The feeling is mutual I think," Zelda quips with a smirk and he gives her a fake glare.

"I was trying to cope and when I was slowed by narcotics it helped. I met some people that way..." he trails off, his eyes going distant and Zelda feels like he's talking about the same thing as the 'love only gets you so far' topic. "That's my past though," he says with dismissive wave of his hand. "My future is unknown and not bogged down by that, well, assuming you do your job right."

"An incident like last night won't happen again Ike," Zelda says firmly and he shrugs.

"You mean for the indefinite time you're going to be living in that town home you won't be mate searching? I doubt it," he says with a downward twist of his lips. "I owe you an apology for what I said about you and Detective Link. He's not my level of genius, but he's a good man and you deserve that. You won't be tagging along with me to cases all the time and if he's what you want-"

"Ike," she cuts him off with a blush, "that wasn't a date. We just grabbed dinner. There's nothing more to it." Ike searches her face for a moment and Zelda sighs.

"Nothing more now," he amends her words and picks up his wine glass.

 **XXX**

 **Reposted because my phone corrected heroin with heroine... Anyway, moving on. Mario! Because who else but him would know good Italian food? Ha! Thanks for reading! Special thanks to Qoh22 for reviewing last chapter (you don't need to go back and review every chaper, as long as you're enjoying it I'm happy!). Minor side note the kitchen scene in Jurassic Park is my favorite because I adore the raptors. What's yours? Let me know what you think! Much love, Leigh**


	11. Chapter 11

Zelda watches Ike hang up the phone, watches with growing worry as he jumps up and down like a kid who got exactly what he wanted at Christmas, and wonders exactly what the phone call was about to get him in such a fantastic mood. "Oh I love these!" he exclaims happily as he takes long legged strides to the coat rack.

"Love what?" she dares to ask and he whirls to face her with a smile bordering on maniacal.

"Locked room murders!" he's practically vibrating with excitement and Zelda can't help the scoff that leaves her lips. "What?" he asks, his smile slipping off his lips like it was never there.

"A person is dead Ike," she reminds him, only to be rewarded with a dramatic eye roll.

"Yes Zelda," he says sarcastically, "let me mourn the loss of the absolute stranger." He bows his head in mock prayer and Zelda tries her best to resist the urge to walk over to him and slap him.

"You know what I mean," she says and crosses her arm instead, exhibiting what she thinks is amazing self control. He lets out a heavy and over dramatic sigh and grabs her coat from the rack.

"Can we go now?" he asks as he holds it open for her to slide into. "I'd like to get there before the forensic team stomps all through the crime scene." Zelda relents with a sigh of her own and walks over to him. She gets her revenge by snatching her coat from his fingers and putting it on herself, to which he looks at her curiously, his eyes studying her intently.

"Let's go," she snaps, not in the mood to be dissected in the front hall. He huffs and grabs his own coat, putting it on with a flourish before stalking to the door and holding it open for her.

"After you," he motions and she feels a little of her anger slip at the small gesture.

XxX

They hop in the cab Ike hails without any trouble and ride in silence to the crime scene. She watches Ike as he reads his invisible notes in his head, a small smile on her lips. He turns to face her suddenly, his eyes locking on hers with such intensity she flinches. He searches her face for a silent moment before going back to staring at nothing, but Zelda isn't blind to the slight upward curve of his lips.

They finally arrive at the crime scene, Ike's earlier glee suppressed with a bored scowl as he holds open the door of the cab for her. Zelda follows him into the slightly fancy looking two story house located right in the middle of an upscale neighborhood. She immediately spots the blonde head of Link as he moves from a half open door and gives him a little wave.

"The body is this way," Link nods behind him to the door, Zelda noting his pale pallor. Ike immediately moves to investigate and she moves to follow, only to find her way blocked by the detective. "You really don't want to go in there," he warns and she resists the urge to roll her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because it's gruesome. There's blood everywhere and-"

"Detective," Ike pokes his head out of the doorway he's just entered and as one Zelda and Link turn to face him, "the good doctor can decide for herself whether or not she's capable of handling the scene. Zelda?" He lifts an eyebrow and she shrugs before moving to the door.

"Be nice," she chastises and Ike heaves a put upon sigh before ushering her inside. At the threshold Zelda freezes, a horrified gasp leaving her lips. Link wasn't exaggerating. Blood really was everywhere. Splattered on the walls, ground into the thick fur rug on the wooden floor, coating the desk-

"Far too much from one body," Ike comments and cuts off her disgusted eyes roaming the room. He steps over to the already rotting body and crouches next to it, as if oblivious to the stench. "None of this excess is his, obviously what's under the body belongs to the victim-"

"Does this mean we have more bodies?" Snake asks as he eases around the still stunned Zelda.

"No," Ike says confidently. "The blood is thicker than a human's... What was the victim's occupation?"

"Politics," Snake says and Ike snorts.

"Pig's blood then, makes sense. This whole thing is a set up, meant to send a message," he looks up at Zelda, his head tilts to the side, and she sighs as she takes an unwilling step farther into the room. He gives her a slow nod of approval before leaping to his feet and surveying the room. "Locked doors, no sign of tampering with the front door locks..." he trails off and stalks to the one massive window in the room, a scoff leaving his lips. "Boring. The killer escaped through the window."

"The window is locked," Snake points out and Ike points to the window sill.

"Your killer locked the window behind himself with a wire clothes hanger. Straightened it out, curled it to the desired angle, slipped it under the shut window, locked the simple lock behind him.

"How can you tell?"

"Scratches in the paint. Fresh, this room hasn't been this garish green for too long."

"How-"

"The victim was a long time smoker," he points to the overflowing ash tray on the desk. "The room underneath the smell of decay doesn't reek of his habit. Look at the fingers of his right hand, they have nicotine stains. He smoked heavily, for many years. The man's occupation and house suggests he would hire a professional company to do his painting, look at his girth he'd never do the work himself, and he would pay top dollar for the work to be done. Scratches like these? Not in new paint."

"So he was killed for political reasons," Snake muses and Ike lets out a heavy sigh.

"It's almost election time again, and judging by the poster for our up and coming candidate on his desk he worked for him yes? So, you're looking for someone on the incumbent's side whose relative is a butcher... Definitely a relative they are close to." Ike immediately moves to the door and out, Zelda willingly following him out of the gruesome room. Ike is already to the front door and she hurries to catch him.

"Ike!" she calls his name and he startles her by stopping abruptly.

"Hm?" he asks absently as he pulls his phone from his pocket and fires off a quick text.

"That's it?"

"I doubt the capabilities of the police more than you and I know they can handle it from here, I've given them everything they need to solve the case."

"Ike, the man lying dead in there deserves more than two seconds of your time." Ike has the decency to look slightly chastised at that, his eyes darting from hers to the pavement.

"You expect human decency from him?" a deep voice booms the question with a cold laugh and Zelda watches Ike tense. "The man's a psychopath, he's incapable of that." Zelda looks to the rude commenter, alarmed by his towering height and cold eyes set above a hooked nose. Flaming orange hair stands out in stark contrast to his darker, almost ashen skin and Zelda sees Ike whirl to face him with a glare.

"I'm not a psychopath," he growls out, moving to stand toe to toe with the brute. "I'm a genius with sociopathic tendencies." The newcomer rolls his eyes and turns his attention to Zelda.

"I'm Detective Ganondorf Dragmire," he holds out a hand for Zelda to shake, a smile on his lips that makes chills run up and down her spine. "I'm sorry to see that such a pretty young woman has found herself in this thing's company."

"Back off," Ike snarls, voice dangerous as he steps between Zelda and the detective.

"What's the matter Greil?" Ganondorf sneers. "Doesn't the new girlfriend know you get off on this sick shit? Doesn't she know that one day solving the crimes won't be good enough for a freak like you?"

"Dragmire!" Snake's voice booms from inside the house and everyone around them tenses.

"I bet you kept that ex of yours a secret huh? That psycho really did complete you druggie," he whispers the words and Zelda grabs Ike's arm the second he tenses.

"Let's go Ike," she says firmly, shooting the asshole detective a glare. Ike yanks his arm from her fingers and storms past the slight gathering of police and investigators. "You," Zelda hisses the word and is rewarded with the detective flinching slightly. "If you ever insult Ike like that again-"

"You'll what?" he draws himself up to his full formidable height. "I've known that maniac for years, ever since he started 'consulting'. Ask him about his ex, how he turned a blind eye to what she was doing, how she-"

"Goddammit Dragmire!" Snake roars, his approach having gone unnoticed by both parties. "You go do your damn job before I find someone else!"

"Ask about her," he says once more before brushing past the captain and going into the house.

"Ike hopped in a cab," Snake offers after a beat of silence. "Listen Doc, ignore Dragmire. He's just like the rest of these idiots. Ike didn't know what she was doing. She kept him so doped up I'm surprised he survived... And I don't know how anyone could think Ike would let what she did slide." With that said he moves away and Zelda hears her phone chime in her pocket. She pulls it out and relief floods her system to see a message from Ike.

'Heading to morgue. Samus has a few fingers for me for an experiment. Bring back pizza, spicy toppings.' A second later another message pops up and she lets out a disbelieving laugh at what it says. 'Fingers and pizza not related.'

XxX

"I've got pizza!" she calls as she walks in their front door, deciding to act like the incident only an hour and a half before never happened. "Are you-"

"Upstairs," his voice is from above her head and a sense of dread fills her system. Without hesitating she moves up the stairs and straight to the open door of his room. At the doorway she pauses, taking in the sight of his shirtless torso sitting in the middle of the bed. His legs are crossed, his fingers steepled beneath his chin, and his eyes are focused on nothing. He finally looks up at her, his face a stoic mask.

"Ike," she steps into his room fully, keeping their eye contact, "what Dragmire said-"

"I've never killed anyone Zelda, not even in self defense." He breaks their eye contact to look down at the twisted sheets, taking a deep breath. "As for what he said about-"

"Ike stop," Zelda moves to his bed and sits next to him, her hand pulling one of his from under his chin. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I want to know, but I respect what you said about telling me when you trust me." He stares at her for a long silent moment, as if trying to decipher whether or not she means her words. After a stretch more of silence he laces their fingers and brings the back of her hand to his lips, where he presses one soft kiss.

"It's not that I find you untrustworthy Zelda," he says softly, her hand still held almost against his lips, "please don't think that. I just..." He trails off with a shake of his head and stands abruptly, his face set with determination. Zelda watches him as he goes to his closet and crouches. Curious, she stands up and moves over to him. He's digging under a well worn stack of books before he pulls out a leather bound nameless tome. He turns, still in his crouch, and holds it out to her.

"What's this?" she asks as she takes the offered book.

"Everything. I don't trust easy Zelda, so believe me when I say it is no small feat for me to hand this over. In that book is everything, the truth I discovered far too late." She stares down at him for a moment before opening the book. The pages have been glued together, the insides carved away to hold a small flash drive.

"Do you want me to-"

"Please view it in your room," he says quickly, his eyes on the book with resignation. "I know exactly what's on it." She nods and turns to leave the room, his shaky breath slowing her pace. "If you wish to leave when you are done I would understand." She turns back to him, incredulous that he could ever think she'd want to.

"Ike, whatever is on this doesn't change anything."

"It might," he says before he stands up and moves to grab the pizza box she doesn't remember putting down. "I'll be in the study."

XxX

Zelda feels nervous as she plugs the flash drive into her laptop. Whatever this thing holds... Ike was certain she would want to leave. The files load and she takes a shaky breath, staring in shock at the sheer number of thumbnails before her. Pictures, document scans, videos...

Throwing her caution to the wind she clicks on the last uploaded document. The thumbnail loads a scan of a police arrest record. The name on the top, written in Snake's barely legible scrawl, reads Bayonetta.

 **XXX**

 **Bum bum buuuuuum! I'm too hyper. Sorry about that. Anyway, thanks for reading and a special thanks to Qoh22, CallMeScotty, and concisponci for reviewing last chapter! Reviews make my soul sing. Let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	12. Chapter 12

"Stop it Chesire!" the raven haired beauty squeals off camera, Zelda feeling a weird mix of jealousy and pity when the camera pans to Ike. He's laying on a pile of pillows in the middle of a posh room, in nothing but a pair of tight fitting black boxers that hang low on his hips. The camera shifts and she catches a glimpse of the woman again. "Behave or else," she threatens and Ike moves his body sluggishly, Zelda noting how abused the crook of his elbow looks.

"Else what?" His words are almost slurred as he leans to her bare shoulder and presses a single kiss.

"Or else I'll take all your fun away," she threatens and Ike lets out a playful growl. Zelda watches in stunned fascination as his eyes darken lustfully in the split second before he launches himself on her. The camera goes flying, but right before the video ends Zelda knows she's just heard the sound of Bayonetta's lacy attire being ripped.

Red floods her cheeks as she skips to the next image, this one of Ike sitting shirtless on a balcony. The evening sky is set ablaze in the background, the setting sun outlining him in darkness. Zelda can't help but stare at him, the way he's staring at nothing she can see, a cigarette held between his lips. The next image is of both of them, Ike is standing behind the woman with his arms around her waist. He's smiling broadly, not a care in the world. The mask is nowhere in sight, the smile looks like it will never fade from his lips, and Zelda feels a surge of anger towards this woman who hurt him so.

Many pictures follow, all of a couple so in love it breaks Zelda's heart. In every picture Ike has the same big smile, one she's never seen before, and she realizes that he truly had no idea who he was with. After a few more pictures she comes to a video. Ike is tied to a chair, a blindfold around his eyes. She hits play, trying to convince herself she's not about to see some weird foreplay she doesn't want to know about.

"Alright Chesire," the voice coos off screen, "you have five minutes before the toxin works it's way through your bloodstream and stops your heart. The antidote is somewhere in the flat..." Ike begins to struggle with his bound wrists, Zelda feeling more anger towards this woman. Before the video gets going too far she skips it, bile rising in her throat. The next five items are document scans, all detailing horrific murders Zelda vaguely remembers reading about. A bus full of children drowned in a river, an old couple poisoned by someone tampering with their medicine, a group of college girls found dismembered in a dumpster, a high school football player found castrated and taped to the floor of the locker room, and the final one is about a young prostitute found horrifically murdered in her hotel room.

Zelda moved past the articles to a different video. Ike is hunched over in a study similar to the one he uses now, the room a cluttered mess of papers and various pills. "Chesire, are you happy?" her voice asks off camera and he grunts.

"I feel like all of these are related... There's no evidence to support that theory but I just..." he trails off and looks up at the camera, his eyes alight with almost glee, "I feel it."

"Good," she purrs as he goes back to studying his various papers, "you're no fun when you're bored." Zelda's hands clench into fists as the video ends and she skips to the next one.

Ike is positioning the camera on a bookshelf, Zelda's heart breaking at the bags under his eyes. He looks defeated, like his world has just been torn from him. He stops wiggling the camera and steps back, the stoic mask on his face she's come to know as he stands in the middle of a very nice living room. He holds his hands behind his back, the untucked dress shirt practically hanging off his body as he waits. Not ten seconds later the front door opens and Bayonetta walks in. "Chesire?" she questions with a soft laugh. "Are you so desperate for me to get home?"

"It was you," he states flatly, his hands behind his back gripping tighter.

"What was me?" she asks as she shuts the door and swings a bag from an upscale store.

"The boy in the locker room, the old couple, the college girls, the bus full of children," he spits the word children, "and the prostitute."

"You can't be serious," she laughs, as if it's the most absurd thing she's ever heard.

"You!" He snarls the word and stalks forward, Zelda for the first time seeing the Ike she knows now. He gets right in her face, Bayonetta backing into the far wall. "Why Netta? Answer me!"

A cold laugh comes from the woman as she shoves him away and deposits her bag on the white leather couch. "Because you were bored," she says nonchalantly, "and I hate to see you like that."

"A bus full of children Netta!" he practically shouts the words and the woman doesn't even flinch. She tosses her hair over her shoulder and picks up a blouse from the bag.

"You weren't bored were you?" she asks as she holds up the blouse. "This will look positively perfect with those pants I bought last week."

"Netta-"

"Come now love," she sighs the words, a hint of annoyance in her tone, "you were getting bored with the cases. I just... made the game more interesting that's all." She sashays over to him and wraps her arms around his neck, placing a less than chaste kiss to his lips. "I'm surprised you figured it out though... How did you love?" she places another kiss to the corner of his mouth and Zelda watches Ike visibly tense.

"You left a smudge of your lipstick on the last victim's neck," he barely breathes the words. "You always wear that shade and you special order it from-"

"That's hardly irrefutable evidence," she counters.

"Your perfume lingered on her clothes," he says with more conviction, though he looks pained to do so. "And the giveaway was the sticky sweetness of your favorite lollipops, the ones I made for your birthday... There was a trace amount in the lipstick." Bayonetta freezes at that, obviously not expecting everything she's just heard. "Netta, I never wanted that. I'd rather be bored than-"

"You're boring when you're bored," she says casually as she steps away. "You do realize I'll be gone before the police arrive right? That is, if you've even turned me in." Silence follows that as she picks up the bag and begins to leave the room. In a flash Ike is on her, Zelda gasping in shock as his arms wrap around her neck in a perfect choke hold.

"You'll be here," he snarls as she struggles in his grip. "I love you Netta but this... this is unforgivable." The woman goes limp in his arms and Ike eases her to the floor. His entire body is shaking and he collapses next to her, a loud cry of anguish leaving his throat.

Zelda unplugs the drive and stands up quickly, her gut a twisted knot of emotions. Shaking, she goes to the door of her room and out, bounding down the stairs quickly. She stops at the bottom of the stairs, hearing the sound of Ike pacing in his study. She takes a steadying breath and walks back there. Ike freezes when he sees her, a mask of no emotion sliding onto his face. The mask doesn't hide his shaking hands at his side, and Zelda forces herself to take another deep breath.

"I didn't look through all of it," she admits in a steady tone, "but I saw enough."

"You're leaving." It's a statement, not a question, as if he's already resigned himself.

"No," she shakes her head and steps closer to him. His eyebrow lifts, his eyes widen, but he stays still as she stops before him. "Ike, I'm sorry for everything you went through-"

"I was in love with a killer Zelda, I was too blind to see what was so obvious," he takes a deep breath and for a split second the pain is written plainly across his face and Zelda can't take it anymore. She pulls him against her, wrapping her arms around his middle tightly. Ike buries his face in her shoulder, an almost sob escaping his lips as he clings to her.

"Everything's okay Ike," she says softly into his dark blue hair as she runs soothing circles on his back. "I certainly don't think less of you for falling in love with someone." He takes a shuddering breath and she holds him tighter. "And I'm certainly not leaving because of it. You're an amazing person Ike, I never want to leave."

"You will," he barely breathes the words and she scoffs at him.

"No I won't," she says firmly. He shifts his face on her shoulder, his warm cheek now against her neck as he holds her tightly.

"I'm a broken person Zelda, everyone sees it, you will too."

"Being different doesn't make you broken... Besides your quirks are part of your charm." Ike snorts and loosens his grip on her. After a beat he steps back, his eyes firmly planted on a spot between them, and unclenches his fists. Not a second later his phone rings and he pulls it from his pocket.

"What Snake?" he asks in a bored tone and Zelda rolls her eyes at how easily he pretends he's an emotionless machine. She reaches out and takes his free hand, startled when he pulls her against him. He presses a soft kiss to her forehead as he listens, resting his head on hers. "So you actually managed to follow the clues back to the murderer, I'm impressed. Yes... Call me when something interesting comes up." He hangs up and slides the phone back into his pocket.

"Now what?" she asks as he releases her.

"Pizza and finger tests?" he poses and she snorts.

"Is what you're doing going to ruin my appetite?"

"It's just a test of certain bacteria on skin cells," he says with a shrug as he walks into the kitchen.

"Are we going to eat and watch this happen?"

"Well I have to see what happens!" he calls back to her and she snorts.

"I'll pull up something for me to watch on my phone!" she fires back and hears his snort.

"Boring!"

 **XXX**

 **I absolutely love Bayonetta and I couldn't think of a more fitting person to turn evil from this franchise (my first thought was to borrow Christie from DOA but I've been there done that). I love in the first game how she calls the one guy Chesire so I had to add that. Special thanks to Qoh22 for reviewing last chapter (your review made me laugh. Climax indeed!) As always, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	13. Chapter 13

Zelda's phone dings in her pocket for the tenth time in as many minutes, her trying to ignore it as she finishes up the dishes. Ike is in his study, the sounds of lock picking the only noise from him. Another ding and Zelda hears Ike's annoyed scoff. "What could possibly be so important?" he asks as he storms into the kitchen, his eyes landing on her back pocket where she stuck her phone before she started the dishes.

"I don't know," she answers honestly as she scrubs what she really hopes is just dried tomato sauce off another plate, "I'll check it in a minute." She focuses on the plate again, listening to Ike growl and stalk forward. "Ike!" she whirls as he pulls the phone from her pocket, his eyes scanning the screen.

"You're being invited to a dinner," he states flatly, as if the idea is revolting. "Apparently this is a big deal..." he trails off as the phone dings again.

"Here," she dries her hands on her jeans and takes the phone, Ike's face slightly annoyed looking. "Aw some of my friends from medical school are coming into town for a conference and want to catch up."

"Sounds tedious," he remarks dryly.

"It sounds like fun," she corrects and unlocks her phone to reply.

"So you're going to leave me all alone for the evening?" he asks and she hesitates, worrying her lower lip between her teeth.

"Well I shouldn't-"

"No no Zelda," he says with a sigh, "you search your conscience. If going out for dinner and drinks with your friends and leaving me here to dream of chasing the dragon is something that you can deal with, then who am I to judge?" He lifts his eyebrow, a playful gleam in his eyes. Zelda stops biting her lower lip, an evil smile curling up her lips that sends Ike's scanning gaze into overdrive.

"I couldn't live with that Ike," she says in a sickly sweet tone, putting a hand on his arm gently, "so you'll just have to come with me."

"What?!" he leaps back like her touch burns him. "I'll do no such thing. I detest dinner parties, social gatherings of any nature, and I have no desire to meet and greet your old acquaintances."

"But Ike..." she pouts, poking her lower lip out dramatically, "I really want to go."

"Then go, tie me up here and I'll be fine," he says with a shrug and she rolls her eyes.

"I can't do that you could probably break out of any knot I can tie easily. You're going to have to join me."

"No."

"Yes."

"I'll put body parts in the vegetable drawer," he threatens and Zelda rolls her eyes.

"I'll rearrange your study," she fires back and smiles when he pales.

"I'll poison your morning coffee," he says after a beat and she shrugs.

"I'll dump the liquid you've been storing in the back of the fridge."

"That's been fermenting for a month!" he whines and Zelda smiles. He gives her a half hearted glare and pulls himself up to his full height. "What's the dress code for this ridiculous event?"

"I'll help you pick something," she says as she loops an arm through his and they walk together upstairs.

XxX

Zelda is filled with a giddy excitement as she steps from the cab with Ike outside of the slightly upscale restaurant. She's wearing a tight fitting dark green dress, her hair pulled up in a casual but efficient bun, and her makeup is light but enhancing. With Ike in a dark purple shirt under his black suit they make quite a pair, one that looks far closer than they are as she wraps her arm around his.

"Be nice," she reminds him and he scoffs.

"This whole event is a bad idea Zelda," he says firmly. "I don't play nice, you should know this by now." She squeezes his arm and he looks down at her, the moment so perfect for a kiss that she has to force herself not to stand on her toes to get it. He blinks and moves forward to get the door, a small smile on Zelda's lips as they step inside.

"Zelda! Ohmygod it's been forever!" She looks for the source of the familiar voice, only to feel a body collide with hers.

"Peach!" Zelda laughs jovially, genuinely happy to see her. "You look fantastic!"

"Being married to Doctor Marth does that to you!" she practically squeals the words before glancing up at Ike who Zelda notes is standing there looking mortified, probably thinking she was about to hug him like that. "Looks like you're not doing too bad yourself," she sticks out a hand. "Hi I'm Peach! It's so nice to meet a boyfriend of Zelda's!"

"Oh no he's not-"

"Ike Greil," he says smoothly over Peach's exuberance, shaking her hand gently, "and the pleasure is all mine." Zelda looks up at him, silently asking if he knows what he's just let Peach assume. Ike places his hand to the small of her back and together they follow Peach to a table filled with faces Zelda hasn't seen in years.

"Zelda!" She smiles at Marth, his face no less full of happiness than the last time she saw him. Next to him is a good looking white haired younger man, who looks slightly uncomfortable when they step up to the table. "This is Shulk, he's an intern at my practice. Rosalina just went to the bar she'll be right back, along with Cloud." Zelda smiles and takes the appointed chair, blushing slightly when Ike pulls it out for her. She looks up at him as he sits beside her, his lips set in a smile no one else would know was fake. "And who's this?"

"This is Ike," she says and he nods at the doctor. "He's-"

"Isn't he handsome?" Peach remarks as she takes a seat by her husband. "Zelda always finds the handsome ones... Well all except my Marth." They share a lovey dovey moment of staring into each other's eyes and Ike leans over.

"Marth finds you attractive," he whispers in her ear and she looks at him swiftly. He lifts an eyebrow as he leans towards her, Zelda shocked beyond belief when he presses a soft kiss to her lips. Her brain stalls for a long moment, unable to do anything but stare at Ike in complete shock. He gives her a wink and sits back in his chair.

"So you're a cardiologist?" he asks of Marth who nods.

"How'd you know?"

"Zelda told me," that's a boldfaced lie, Zelda certainly did not tell him, but she keeps her mouth shut as a waiter comes by to take their order. Zelda orders a glass of wine as Ike orders a glass of water without hesitation.

"Come now," Marth chuckles, "order wine! We're celebrating a reunion here!"

"I'm not the best company when inebriated," Ike smiles tightly and Zelda unthinkingly places a hand on his thigh. He surprises her by placing his on top of hers and squeezes it gently.

"So how did you two meet?" Peach asks as she leans across the table, her eyes sparkling with interest.

"Well," Zelda looks to Ike who just lifts an eyebrow, "he and I met..."

"Zelda helped me cope with my addiction," Ike admits, stunning the table into silence even as Rosalina and Cloud rejoin the group.

"What were you addicted to?" Cloud asks without preamble, such a classic Cloud move but still Zelda tenses.

"Heroin," Ike answers honestly and Shulk's jaw drops.

"Wow," Rosalina says, "and here I thought my mom and her penchant for alcohol was bad."

"I owe my very life to her," Ike says, giving Zelda a look so full of emotion she has to remind herself that he doesn't have feelings for her by pulling her hand from his.

"He's exaggerating," she says with a shrug and smoothes her hair. The table descends into a slightly awkward silence before Peach cheers up everyone by pulling out her phone.

"Zelda you have to see the baby!"

XxX

"You're drunk," it's an obvious statement of fact from Ike as he helps Zelda from the curb where she almost fell over and up to the townhouse. She laughs though, laughs like it's the funniest thing she's ever heard and they move as one entity to the steps.

"And you behaved!" she giggles, looking up at him with intoxicated eyes.

"Yes, I did," his words are strained as he catches her on the second step, his hands cool to her warm skin. "I did not mention the obvious disconnect between Cloud and Rosalina, the way Marth kept staring at you, nor the momentary flash of panic on Shulk's face that I believe to be indicative of an unwanted erection." He begins to haul her inside the house, Zelda laughing again.

"Oh I so wish you would've! Awkwardness all around for everyone..." she shakes her head and lets him pull her to the stairs. "They deserve it, the stuck up assholes, judging you like that."

"I'm quite used to it Zelda," he says firmly as they inch their way upstairs. "There's no need to get hostile towards colleagues over me... I'm not worth that," the last words are mumbled but she hears them and whirls around to face him.

"You take that back right now," she says, feeling alarmingly sober compared to how she was a moment before. Ike blinks from his step below her, surprise written across his face. "You're worth that and more to me." She pulls him to her in a tight hug, one he tenses in.

"Zelda I would like to remind you that you are still very inebriated and I believe that the alcohol might lower your inhibitions and tell you to act on your attraction to me," he says swiftly, obviously beginning to panic. Zelda snorts and releases him before turning on her heel and clomping up the rest of the stairs by herself.

"You flatter yourself too much," she says over her shoulder before she shuts her bedroom door. She listens for the sound of him going into his room, her hand clamping over her mouth in shock. She had considered it all night. The way he was looking at her, flirting with her, touching her... If he hadn't reminded her in such a clinical way she might have acted on it.

She takes a deep breath and steps away from the door, only to have it opened a moment later by a fuming Ike. " I am not flattering myself," he says as he stalks over to her. "You were the one giving me what I believe is commonly referred to as fuck me eyes all evening!" He's looming over her at this point, and Zelda's brain is stalling as she tries to think of a comeback.

"You," she jabs a finger into his chest, "didn't correct Peach when she assumed you were my boyfriend. You," another jab, "kissed me. You kept giving me what I'd call fuck me eyes too!" She takes a deep shaky breath, not sure where to go next but determined to do so. "You-" her words die on her tongue as Ike closes the gap between them, his face angling down. His lips crash into hers, his hand tangles in her hair, and she's finding it hard to focus on anything as he lets out a moan when she opens her mouth to his. Before Zelda realizes what's happening she's working his suit jacket off his shoulders, his hands have roamed from her hair down to the thin straps of her dress, and she's beginning to think that this night will have an interesting end.

Out of nowhere he tenses up and moves back, his eyes wide with fear. "I should not have..." his jaw works silently for a moment and Zelda tries to step up to him, tries to get back what they had just a moment ago, but he steps back further. "You're inebriated and not in any condition to say what you do or do not want, I'm sorry I did that," he turns on his heel and Zelda groans as she shuts her eyes.

"Dammit," she sighs after a moment of silence falls across the townhouse. She contemplates going across the hall, maybe trying to fix whatever she could of the situation, but ends up collapsing on her bed. "Smooth move Zelda," she chastises herself as she removes her shoes.

As she's beginning to wiggle out of her dress she hears a loud thump. Heart in her throat she throws on an oversized sleep shirt and steps into the hallway. "Ike?" she calls his name, heart not beating any lighter when he responds with a pained noise from his room. She races to his door and hauls it open, her eyes finding him slumped over in his closet under his dresser stashed in there. "Ike!"

"I'm fine," he snaps as he wiggles out from under it, his hand sliding something into the pocket of his slacks. "Just... it fell over," he mumbles and goes to move past her. Zelda grabs his arm, not hesitating to shove her hand in his pocket. "Ze-"

"Really?!" she practically squeaks out the word as she holds up a small bag holding cocaine. "Do you have anything else stashed in here? Do you?!" He flinches at her harsh tone and shakes his head no. "Why Ike?" she asks, her anger slightly under control.

"I need it, I need something-"

"You don't need this," she practically snarls and marches into his bathroom. She dumps the contents of the bag into the trash and flushes it before stalking back over to him. "I'm going to search your room and if I find even a speck of anything I'm calling your sister to have you taken to a rehab clinic. Do you understand?" His hands clench into fists at his sides but he nods once. "Good. Now go sit down on my bed and wait." He stalks out of the room and Zelda takes a shaky breath before going to his closet.

XxX

After two hours Zelda has found nothing but a bizarre collection of weapons, an array of outdated cellphones, a few books on social etiquette, and tons of mismatched socks. She leaves Ike's room tidier than she found it and goes to her room. Ike's sitting on her bed, his legs crossed and his face set in an angry scowl.

"Are you done rifling through all my belongings?" he asks dryly and she realizes she's had enough.

"I'm not the one who had something stashed in their room!" she snaps, tired of his attitude. "Forgive me for not believing you when you said there wasn't anything else." He scowls at her before lowering his head, his shoulders slumping.

"I just fuck everything up," he mutters and she groans.

"Ike stop," she sits on the bed next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. He leans into her and silently she decides the day has been too crazy. She lays down and he follows her, neither one saying a word as he wraps an arm around her and buries his face in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he mumbles and she turns her head to face him.

"Me too," she says softly and he leans towards her, kissing her lips gently before settling down beside her once more. Zelda lays there, not sure what the hell has happened with her bizarre relationship with the genius. After a heavy sigh she decides that thinking on all of that can wait until the morning and lets herself relax in his arms.

 **XXX**

 **I'm kinda on a roll with this one huh? Does anyone really mind though? Anyway, another case pops up next chapter, we just have to have some character development and wonderful awkwardness because I thrive on it. Special thanks to Qoh22 for reviewing last chapter (for a guest you've been the most loyal reader and reviewer lately and you'll never know how much I appreciate it!) That being said, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	14. Chapter 14

Zelda wakes up to the sounds of a symphony downstairs. She pats the bed behind her to confirm that Ike isn't there before letting out a groan. Her mind replays everything that happened the night before as she rises from the bed and goes to take a shower.

As the water is heating up she hears the music's volume lower and before she knows it Ike is knocking on the bathroom door. "Zelda! Snake called with a case."

"I need to shower!" she shouts through the door and pictures his sigh.

"Zelda I will pick this lock if you do not step out of the bathroom in five minutes," he threatens and she snorts.

"You wouldn't dare!" she fires back as she pulls off her sleep shirt and goes to step into the water.

"Really now?" Ike's voice is inside the bathroom and she screeches in shock as she fumbles to pull the shower curtain closed.

"Get out Ike!"

"I'll set out some clothes for you to save time," he says and she listens as the door shuts behind him.

"Oh my god," she groans before shaking her head and grabbing her shampoo.

XxX

They make it not to a crime scene, but to the police station, which immediately worries Zelda. "Talk to me," Ike commands as they step up to a group of detectives consisting of Link, Snake, and two others Zelda doesn't know.

"Why'd you call him?" the female detective groans at Snake.

"We have a kidnapping on our hands," Snake replies to Ike without acknowledging the woman. "An engaged couple, mid thirties, taken from their home in the middle of the night."

"How do you know they were kidnapped? Has there been a ransom, was there a note left?"

"No but," Snake lets out a heavy sigh, "the man, an architect, had a son staying with them for the weekend-"

"Divorced couple, shared custody?"

"Yeah," Snake nods and lets out a small yawn. "Anyway, the kid hasn't been to see his dad in three months, goes to visit, hears a commotion coming from their room, goes to see what's happened only to find both of them gone."

"And the boy was unharmed?" Ike asks.

"He's unharmed but not talking aside from the phone call to 9-1-1," Snake admits and Ike scowls. After a beat Ike stalks off towards the interrogation rooms and Zelda moves to follow.

"You can't be serious!" the woman screeches behind her as the detectives begin to follow them. "You're not really letting the Freak in there with a kid are you?"

"He's our best hope at this point," Snake admits with defeat in his tone. Before Zelda realizes exactly what's happening she's on the watching side of the one way glass in the room, Ike walking in with a flourish to stand behind the kid. He's a young blonde boy, clad in plaid pajamas, his eyes focused on the blank paper in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ike asks and the boy tenses but doesn't turn to look. "You're sitting here, twiddling your thumbs while your father and his fiancé are in trouble." He moves to the open side of the table and looks down. A scoff leaves his lips as he picks up the crayons left by a detective. "Look at this, no wonder you're not talking. They're treating you like a little kid. Crayons indeed," he tosses the pack on the floor and the boy lifts his head. "Next thing you know it'll be juice boxes and sandwiches with the crust cut off." He sits down in the open chair and slides the paper over to his side of the table, producing a pen from his pocket and then sets it down.

"Are you a detective?" the boy asks in a shaky voice.

"No," Ike says, his tone a touch softer now, "I am a consulting detective who they call when a case gets weird... So tell me, what makes this weird?" The boy shrugs and Ike lets out a put upon sigh. "You managed to call 9-1-1 and report your father missing, surely you have some reason to believe it was weird for your father and his fiancé to leave in the middle of the night. Or are you wasting my time? Perhaps they left to party, hang out with friends-"

"Dad doesn't have friends," the boy retorts quickly. "And when he met her he stopped drinking."

"So...?" Ike makes a vague hand gesture and the kid looks down at the table again. "You don't trust the police?" he whispers the question and the boy shrugs. "Let me tell you something. I am the smartest person in this whole building," the female detective snorts and is silenced by a glare from Snake, "but if a member of my family were to go missing, Captain Snake would be the first person I would turn to." Zelda glances over at Snake to see him puff with pride at the praise. "What did you see that has you so scared?"

"I didn't see anything!" the boy snaps quickly. "I was in my room like I was supposed to be and-"

"You weren't were you?" Ike asks with a smirk. "Where were you?" The boy stares at him for a long silent moment before swallowing hard.

"I was getting ice cream from the freezer," he admits softly.

"Sneaking a snack isn't a crime," Ike says dismissively.

"I'm lactose intolerant," the boy says and Ike snorts.

"So you were getting ice cream after your dad and his fiancé went to bed?"

"Yes."

"Then what happened?"

"Oh my god he's actually managed to get the kid to talk," Link says in awe.

"I... I heard the front door open and this guy walked in wearing a mask. I hid behind the counter and listened as he went straight to their room and then I heard fighting." The boy took a shaky breath and shut his eyes as tears welled in them. "He said something about a game and then it got quiet. After it was quiet for a long time I went back there and they were gone but their window was open." Ike turned to the glass, gave it a pointed look that screamed I told you so, before turning back to the boy.

"Can you describe the mask? Or anything about the man? Was he tall? Skinny?"

"Shorter than you," the boy says firmly. "And he was wearing a black puffy jacket... but his mask was scary. It was black and white with red on the mouth."

"Can you tell me anything else? Did he walk funny?"

"I-I don't think so," the boy shakes his head and Ike nods.

"This is good, this will help us find them." He stands up and smoothes his shirt before walking out of the room. Zelda, Snake, and Link move to meet him in the hallway.

"You were fantastic," Zelda comments and Ike gives her a quick twitch of his lips.

"We have enough to know that this masked man stalked them around the time the boy wasn't there, so within those three months our kidnapper found them and followed them. He learned their routine, their schedule, he probably practiced picking the lock when he knew they weren't home, all leading up to his abduction last night. The question why remains to be answered. Snake," he turns to the captain with a critical eye, "have there been any other engaged couples reported missing?"

"I'll have to check-"

"Let me know when you find something." With that Ike is off, Zelda quickly moving to follow.

"Don't you want to check the crime scene?" she questions when she catches up to him and he snorts.

"This man left no evidence. Think," he whirls around and Zelda has to stop abruptly before she crashes into him, "he's been following these people for awhile, he knew their routine, aside from the boy..." Ike trails off and pulls out his phone. He fires off a text and slides it back into his pocket. "If my idea is correct, the kidnapper has done this before. When Snake finds the other couple or couples, we'll have more information. Until then, we must make ourselves useful elsewhere."

"Where?" she asks warily and he smirks.

"A contact of mine is being released from prison in half an hour. We'll pick him up and buy him some lunch while he spills everything he learned behind bars."

XxX

Zelda stares in confusion at the scrawny, obviously half starved man introduced to her as Corrin as he devours the greasy burger. "So get this," he says as he comes up for air, "the leader of the Italian Mafia is still semi running the business behind bars. He gets his naughty visits from three different chicks that all report back to different leaders on the outside."

"I could've gotten that from Mario and Luigi," Ike waves his hand dismissively, his own plate untouched. Corrin rolls his eyes and gives Ike a big grin.

"Fine then, you want guard gossip?"

"What?" Ike's tone his bored.

"She's bribed guards into doing whatever she wants," he says cryptically.

"Who?" Ike asks with a lift of his eyebrow.

"Your old girlfriend," Corrin says with a proud smirk that wipes the disinterest off Ike's face in an instant.

"Tell me everything," he demands as he leans forward.

"I don't know much but," Corrin shrugs as he jabs a french fry into his ketchup, "she's up to something big."

XxX

They have yet to discuss the previous night, something that eats away at Zelda as they walk in silence back to the police station. She wants to bring it up, broach the topic in some way to clear the air, but can tell by his expression that it isn't a good time. He's lost in his head, the thoughts churning so rapidly his hands are twitching.

"Ike," she says his name tentatively and he glances at her. "Never mind," she mumbles and he stops on the sidewalk. She stops beside him and his hand reaches out and takes hers.

"You want to talk about last night," he says it like he can read her mind and she nods numbly.

"I know you-"

"I am very attracted to you Zelda," he talks over her quickly. "If I had not been through everything that I have I believe I would have taken last night much farther. You're a very interesting person, a compliment I don't give out lightly. I would ask that we just wipe out last night from memory for the sake of you continuing to stay with me because your presence does in fact help me greatly." She stares at him for a long silent moment before nodding, her heart threatening to snap. "Excellent. Now let's go see what Snake has for us."

XxX

They arrive back at the station, barely out of the elevator when Snake steps up to them. "They're the only missing couple in the city," he says as he holds up a folder practically spilling over with papers, "but there's been missing engaged couples reported in five states."

"Were they ever found?" Ike asks as he takes the folder.

"All of them," Snake says with a world weary sigh. "Dead... By torture." Ike looks up at Snake then, his eyes scanning the captain's face.

"I need all the autopsies, everything you can get on the previous victims if we're going to find that boy's father alive."

XxX

Later that evening finds Zelda pouring over more autopsies than she ever wanted to. Ten dead couples, all from different states and walks of life, all their lives cut short. She shakes her head and glances at Ike who's standing by the window, the pictures of the victims taped up before him. "What do you think?" she asks into the silence and he sighs.

"There's no connection. None of them knew each other, they all worked different jobs..." He points to a few couples. "Different ages, different races, different as night and day. How does our killer pick them?" He whirls around, his fingers absentmindedly unbuttoning his shirt. Zelda watches him slink out of the shirt and if she hadn't been reading about dead bodies for the past few hours would have found the maneuver quite sexy.

He crouches on the floor where he's written all relevant information on the victims on small scraps of paper. "What do they have in common?" he asks aloud as he shuffles some papers around. "What links them to him?" He looks up at Zelda, his eyes suddenly alight with interest. "What is the customary thing to do when you ask someone to marry you?"

"Uh," Zelda closes the autopsy report and clears her throat, "the man gets down on one knee and asks?" It comes out a question but he nods like she's spoken the word of a god before he leaps to his feet.

"They all have rings!" he practically crows the words and she snorts.

"Ike I have rings, almost every woman has at least one-"

"Yes but," he whirls around and points to the photos, "you don't have a diamond engagement ring purchased from a jewelry store."

"They weren't purchased at the same stores," she points out and he pauses, his eyes flicking over every picture.

"But they were all bought new, none of them have scuffing or discoloration. Every last one of these was purchased at a jewelry store, not a pawn shop... Our killer is either a jewelry store worker or," he whirls back to her, his eyes beaming over his upturned lips, "they work for a cleaning company."

"What?"

"Think about it," he moves to her and kneels before her, his hands squeezing her knees. "This person travels the country picking his victims. Our latest kidnap victims purchased their rings two states over. He followed them here! Stalked them for a month after they bought the rings! It stands to reason that his next victim will be someone here in town." He removes one hand from her knee and pulls out his phone. "Snake," he barks as soon as he's dialed, "the cleaning company for all the jewelry stores, are they the same?" He pauses with a dramatic eye roll as Snake obviously checks on his bizarre request. "Yes! We've got our killer. Do any stores in town use that cleaner?" Another pause and Zelda feels his hand still on her knee tighten. "Just the one? You're sure? Excellent. I've got a plan," with that he hangs up the phone and scrambles away.

Zelda watches him move to the desk on all fours, barely suppressing her laughter as he digs in the drawer. "Aha!" he leaps up and strides back over to the still amused Zelda with one hand behind his back.

"What?" she asks nervously as he stares down at her for a long silent moment.

"We haven't known each other long Doctor Nohansen," he says smoothly, "but you're the only person I trust with this."

"Trust with what Ike?" she asks softly, completely confused. He falls to one knee and holds out an antique ring. Zelda stares at him in shock as the diamond catches the light, the golden band's beauty dimmed but not gone by the scuffs around it.

"Will you please do me the honor of being my bride to be so we can catch this killer?" he asks softly, his eyes focusing so intently on her she has to take a deep breath and remind herself that none of this bizarre situation is even remotely real.

"Yes Ike," she says with a heavy sigh to mask her confused emotions and he beams as he takes her left hand and slides the ring on her finger.

"Excellent, I knew it would be too big. We'll have to get it resized, and while it is being fixed for your delicate surgeon's fingers we'll pick you out a new one." He leaps to his feet and gives the very stunned doctor a swift peck on her cheek. "Goodnight Zelda."

With that he walks away, Zelda listening to his steps as he goes upstairs. She looks at the ring on her finger, unable to help but love the way it feels.

 **XXX**

 **If any of you have seen Smallville this case should be familiar... Anyway thanks to CowTits the Udderly Glorious (welcome back!), Mikethetiger2 (thanks! Your review meant a lot! Not every day I get called someone's favorite), CallMeScotty (I shall call you Scotty, and make a plethora of beam me up jokes), and the ever amazing and present Qoh22 (you are truly an amazing guest and if you make an account hit me up with a message I'd love to chat!) With that being said, let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


	15. Chapter 15

Zelda wakes up to the sound of someone rifling through her closet. "Ike," she groans his name when she opens her eyes and he huffs from the closet, "what are you doing?"

"Finding you something to wear to go get your ring resized my fiancé," he says offhandedly as she looks over at him. "The place opens in twenty minutes and I'd rather get there sooner than later." She watches as he grabs a pair of slacks and then puts them back, selecting next a modest knee length skirt with a small slit at the back.

"I can pick my own clothes," she says as she stands and he snorts.

"Hm yes, but I'm trying to go for a look here..." He plucks a shirt out of her closet and stares at it silently. "Why don't you ever wear this one?" he turns to her with his question and Zelda blushes. It's a dark purple blouse, one she bought on a whim and never wore because the neckline dipped lower than she normally liked.

"It's too... open in the front," she explains as she steps over to him and tries to take it from his hands. He jerks it from her fingers and gives her a look she can't name.

"Wear it," he says. It doesn't sound like a request, more like a demand, and Zelda laughs nervously.

"I'll wear what I want," she says firmly after a moment, not surprised at all when he steps too close to her.

"We're posing as an engaged couple going to get your ring resized," he whispers softly, Zelda feeling his hands as they lightly settle on her hips. "If you were engaged to be married, wouldn't you take your husband to be's preferences into consideration when picking an outfit?" His eyes scan her face and Zelda can't do anything but nod numbly. "Then do this for me," he almost sounds like he's begging her. A sigh escapes her lips as she nods once and his lips curl into a small smile. She turns to leave their close, intimate circle and he presses a gentle kiss to her cheek.

XxX

The jewelry store is upscale and fancy, every single piece shining and dazzling beyond what Zelda expected. A crystal chandelier hangs from the middle of the ceiling, casting tiny rainbows onto the glass counters. The best part of the entire situation is Ike's hand in hers, their fingers laced tightly as they look at various wedding bands. As they look he steals quick kisses, every single one making her heart skip a beat. "Good morning," a sales lady approaches them, her teeth as shiny and white as the pearls around her neck, "how can I help you today?"

"My fiancé and I are looking to get her ring resized," Ike holds up their joined hands, the antique ring catching the light. "And I'd like to get a set for us to wear everyday since this is a bit much for the day to day." The sales lady nods and gently motions to see Zelda's hand. Ike releases his grip and Zelda holds out her hand, a small smile on her lips to feel Ike make up for the loss of contact by resting his hand on her lower back.

"My goodness this is a beautiful ring," she says as she wiggles it around on Zelda's finger. "I can see that this is easily two sizes too big... Of course we can resize it no problem-"

"Excuse me," a man walks past them in overalls, a cleaning company logo emblazoned on the back. Zelda tenses and Ike rubs a small circle on her back.

"Sorry," the sales lady apologizes quickly, "we've got the cleaning crew in this week... They do such a good job on the chandelier but they're not the most polite." She laughs and slides the ring off of Zelda's finger. "Would you like me to get the paperwork drawn up for this? And we'll get an exact measurement on your finger. Feel free to look around while I get this set up." She smiles when Ike nods and walks off.

"I see three men in cleaning uniforms," he whispers in her ear. "So we're going to look around where they are and keep up this act." He presses a kiss to her earlobe and takes her hand once more. They walk over to another display case, the cleaning man kneeling down behind it.

"Look at whatever you want, nothing is too good for my fiancé," Ike says in a normal tone and Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Babe, you don't have to say that every time," she says and he chuckles as he pulls her against him.

"I can't help it," he says with a smile in his eyes that makes her smile, "I love the way it sounds." Zelda stands on her toes and presses a swift kiss to his lips. She means to step away but he puts an arm around her for a longer kiss before he lets her go. A blush crawls up her cheeks as she turns back to the display case.

"They don't need to match," she remarks as she looks over the displayed rings, "I know we have different tastes."

"We can get inscriptions then," he adds as he leans over next to her. "Something to remind you of how much I love you... Anything jumping out at you my love?" he inquires and she shrugs.

"Can we look at another one?" she asks, noting that another cleaning man has moved to another display of bridal sets. "Over there?" she takes his hand and together they walk over, Zelda trying to keep her mind straight. This wasn't real; not the kisses, the hand holding, none of it.

"Let's see," he says as they stop in front of the display, "what screams my future wife?" He smirks and points to one towards the back of the display case. "How about that one? Simple design but beautiful in it's own elegance," she looks to the indicated ring and feels a warmth spread through her chest. It's beautiful in every way, the white gold, the small etching beside the diamond that isn't too big but not too small... it's perfect.

"I love it," she says after a moment of awed staring and before she really puts any thought into it she's kissing him. His lips move with hers for a tender moment before he pulls back. "Now we just need to find you one my love," she says softly and the smile on his lips is genuine. She looks at him for a moment as he smiles down at her, seeing the faintest traces of the smile he wore when with Bayonetta.

"I think I saw some this way," he comments as he takes her over to the display case in front of the final cleaning man. In the display case are rings varying from intricate works of art with jewels to plain solid bands. "Hmm," he muses as he looks them over.

"Do you see any you like future husband?" she coos and he gives her a look before looking back to the case.

"I don't want anything fancy, I'd be too rough on it with work," he comments as he looks the offerings over. "I really like that one," he points and Zelda follows his finger to the ring, a smile curling up her lips at the dual band of white gold surrounded by titanium. It's perfect in every way for his fingers, and fits his personality; a tough exterior protecting everything inside.

"Let's get that one," she approves and he squeezes her hand.

"When's the wedding?" the cleaning man asks and Zelda looks to him. He's an older man, hair peppered and cut short against his dark scalp.

"A few months away still," Ike says smoothly, "but I want everything to be perfect." The man gives them a happy smile and Zelda notes his front left tooth is chipped.

"That's the way to approach it," he says with a nod. "When my late wife and I married we didn't have money but we did what we could... I hope you two are happy."

"I've never been happier," Ike says and his words sound so honest Zelda can't help but look to the floor and blush.

"Me either," she admits honestly and the man chuckles.

"Well you two are just the sweetest couple I've seen all day," he says and nods once. "The two of you have something... truly lasting here. Fight for it," he gives them a wink and goes back to his work, Zelda looking to Ike to see him tilt his head in thought.

XxX

They exit the store, Zelda slightly alarmed by the amount of money spent resting in the small bag in Ike's hand. "Are you going to be reimbursed by the police for this?" she asks and he shakes his head. "Ike! Do you know how much that cost?!" she drops her voice to a sharp whisper and Ike nods before kissing her forehead.

"A killer off the streets is more than worth it," he says as his eyes roam around them. "And I believe we caught our killer or killers attention back there."

"So now what?" she asks and he just lifts an eyebrow.

"Now we go about our business as usual... just acting like we're going to get married soon. Oh, and for the duration of the case we will be sleeping in the same bed." He adds that last part and Zelda's jaw drops.

"What? No Ike-"

"We're engaged to be married, we live in the same house," he speaks swiftly to her, his attention focused on her alone. "If you're not in the room with me our killer will become suspicious and not act. We need to catch this man Zelda and besides," he gives her a grin as he lowers his lips closer to hers, "we've already shared a bed before... Twice if you count my impromptu nap during the movie." He steals a soft kiss before continuing, Zelda forced to follow in her stunned daze as he continues down the sidewalk with his arm around her shoulders.

XxX

They barely cross the threshold of the townhouse when Zelda sees Mist standing in the kitchen. "You!" the young woman stalks forward and Zelda watches Ike step between them. "I told you to get him clean, not to seduce him into-"

"Mist!" Ike snaps, his voice holding a certain boom to it that obviously makes the little sibling in the fuming young woman freeze. "What are you attacking Zelda for?"

"Engagement rings?!" she snaps at him, the fury in her eyes now on him. "And you're getting great grandmother's ring resized?!"

"You're tracking my expenses?" Ike shouts back, anger in his tone.

"You're the one who's proven you can't handle the money!" she practically screams and Zelda grabs Ike's arm to regain some of his attention. He whirls on her, the fire in his eyes fading slightly.

"It's for a case, we had to set up a fake engagement," Zelda says in a calm tone. "I will be more than happy to pay Ike back for my ring." Mist glares at her for a moment, her eyes finally moving to Zelda's hand still on Ike's arm.

"Be careful brother mine," she says in a softer tone. "I worry about you when it comes to matters of the heart."

"Understandable considering the last time I engaged in a relationship," Ike admits, some anger still in his tone. "This isn't that, absolutely none of the same factors apply." Mist's eyes widen and Zelda doesn't quite understand what Ike's said, but it must mean something.

"Well then," Mist smooths an imaginary wrinkle from her perfectly pressed suit and looks between them, "forgive the intrusion. How exactly does faking an engagement help catch this perpetrator though?"

"He or they are abducting engaged couples," he explains with an impatient flick of his wrist. "With your impending engagement, I felt it best to take this quite seriously." Zelda stares, shocked to see that that makes a smile curl up Mist's lips.

"Caring isn't an advantage brother," she says and Ike pulls himself to his full height.

"It can be, if the right people are the ones you care for," he answers in his oddly cryptic tone and Zelda would swear she sees tears well up in Mist's eyes. "Now if you will excuse us, we have a stalker to prepare the home for."

"Of course," Mist nods and walks smoothly past them, going out the door without another word. The doors closed behind her and Ike shakes his head.

"Let's make our room look nice," Ike says after a moment and Zelda can't help but laugh lightly as she follows him up the stairs.

XxX

They finish moving every article of Zelda's clothing to Ike's room, Zelda insisting that he clean up the clutter. "Why?" he practically whines at her and she gives him a look.

"No woman would sleep in a room like this," she says and he rolls his eyes before picking up some random clothes and papers.

"This was a bad idea," he sighs dramatically as he picks up some more clutter, Zelda pretty sure he'd be at it for hours without her help.

"Where do you want to put all this?" she asks as she picks up a few shirts and he shrugs.

"Our spare room fiancé?" his eyes light up when she rolls hers and as he walks past her with a triumphant smirk he kisses her cheek gently. "You know you love me!" he calls as he goes down the hall and Zelda blushes down at the shirts in her hands, thinking that his words might be truer than she wants to admit.

 **XXX**

 **Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think. Much love, Leigh**


End file.
